Fly Like an Eagle
by thisiswhyihatemylife
Summary: Daniel Fenton is the adopted son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two classified mediums. Furthermore, he was always somewhat...different from other people. What will become of him when various creatures want him for their own? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. I also don't own the rights to the song _Fly Like an Eagle,_ song originally sung by Steve Miller.

**Warnings Throughout the Story:** Violence, Adult Language, Drama, Minor Underage Smoking/Drinking, AU, and Some OOC

**Pairings: **Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Jack/Maddie, VladxOC, more couples may or may not be added

**Full Summary: **Daniel Fenton is the adopted son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two classified mediums. Although Danny may seem cold hearted from the outside, from the inside, he is a sweet young man struggling with the fact that he is somewhat...different from everybody else. Learn as Danny struggles to find out who he really is while juggling romance, an egotistical mayor, and supernatural creatures whom want him for their own purposes.

* * *

Fly Like an Eagle

* * *

_Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'_

_Into the future_

_Time keeps on slippin', slippin', slippin'_

_Into the future_

_I want to fly like an eagle_

_To the sea_

_Fly like an eagle_

_Let my spirit carry me_

_I want to fly like an eagle_

_Till I'm free_

_Oh, lord, through the revolution ---_Steve Miller

* * *

**Chapter One - The Boy with the Piercing Blue Eyes**

.:DP:.

Fidgety fingers twirled continuously through chestnut colored hair as young Maddie Fenton waited along with her husband to be called and questioned by an adoption agency's director named Cynthia Stuart. A warm, comforting hand landed with support on the nervous woman's lap. She half way smiled at the understanding gesture from the male Fenton.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she chuckled, despite her own anxiousness, "I guess I'm just feeling real giddy about this whole thing."

"Don't worry about it, darling. Just think, in a matter of weeks, we'll have ourselves another child. Not to mention, Jazz will have an awesome sibling to play with."

Maddie grinned inwardly at that proclamation. Their seven-year-old daughter, Jasmine, had been pestering the couple for a few years about receiving a little brother or sister. The violet eyed woman had felt guilty because, during the birth with Jazz, there had been many health complications, thus she wasn't able to bear any more children.

The birthing process had been so severe that numerous times the doctor wasn't certain whether the mother or child were going to survive. The Fentons had guessed that that day there had been a miracle happening - an angelic presence perhaps nearby. Maddie knew right then and there that she and her family had an important purpose in life.

The oak style door that led to Ms. Stuart's office opened swiftly; a tall bespectacled woman with brunette hair gave the two a warm smile and used her hand to summon them into her office.

Jack and Maddie quickly took their seats in front of Cynthia's desk as the said young female sat down on the other side, folding her hands on the top of her desk as a clear sign of patience and respect.

"Maddie and Jack Fenton, it is a pleasure. I'm Cynthia Stuart. We spoke on the phone regarding your interest in adopting a child."

The husband and wife looked over at each other, interlacing their fingers together to hold hands. "Yes," Maddie spoke, "we're nervous, but also...very excited."

"As you should be." The director agreed. "Before you are introduced to the children, I'd liked to know a little bit more about the two of you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Beamed Maddie.

For the next few minutes, the dark haired woman asked the couple standard questions pertaining about their occupation, hobbies, interests, etc. The director was mildly surprised to hear that the Fentons had an interest in ghosts and any thing else that was supernatural.

With a shrug of her shoulders, the woman assumed that their hobbies dealt with the paranormal, which she found no harm in coincidentally. Once she was done chatting with the twosome, Stuart stood up, Jack and Maddie following suit.

"Well," the young brunette said yet again smiling, "I figure you want go now and meet the kids."

Both the adults nodded in rapture. Cynthia suppressed a giggle that threatened to escape from her throat. She strode over, and led the two down a corridor that led to the outside. The director opened the two heavy double doors with practiced ease, and then stepped aside so that Maddie and Jack were on the playground.

"Feel free to look around." She called, going back inside.

Maddie gasped while Jack smirked at his wife's amazement; the playground was full of kids doing various activities; the two favorites being four square and the jungle gym. The young mother was glad to see that there were lots of adults outside assisting the kids.

The couple had wandered around, talking to different children ranging from the ages of five to thirteen. One particularly boy had caught Maddie's eye as he was farther away from the other children, perched up on a single swing. The little boy looked no older than five with his raven hair and with the piercest blue eyes the mother had ever seen. Maddie could immediately feel a somewhat psychic pull from the youth; she knew then he were special.

"Hey, Jack," the woman said to her husband, pointing at the boy, "let's go talk to him."

As they approached, the bigger built man eyed the child warily. "Why do you think he's all by himself?"

"Maybe he's shy."

"Hi, there," Maddie had to kneel down, becoming in eye level with the boy. The child narrowly avoided her eyes. "What's your name?"

At first, the raven headed boy wouldn't say anything, making both Maddie and Jack frown in disapproval. Trying her best to stay positive, Maddie perked up again, a bright glow on her face.

"It's okay," she soothed, "you can trust us."

"_Зло_(1)." The child hissed.

Confusion wiped over the amethyst eyed young woman's face. "I-I don't understand."

"Будьте разложен люди(2)!" The sapphire eyed boy was quite cute as he huffed in defiance.

"He came here about seven months ago. Before then, he had been living around in the streets," one of the male supervisors said from behind startling the two, "he usually takes to himself and he's real stubborn."

"I-Is he speaking...Russian?" Maddie asked the man.

"Afraid so." He confirmed. "One of the ladies that work in the office can kinda understand him. He's quite a handful."

"Это глупо(3)."

"Sweets," Jack hesitated, feeling uncomfortable, "perhaps we should leav--"

"Maddie." The woman pointed at herself trying to make the troubled boy understand her. "That's my name."

Blue eyes blinked twice in astonishment, taking in the strange woman's dialect. She asked again what his name was. The black haired child didn't fully trust these people, but the woman seemed harmless enough and her eyes were nice. He had been around the agency enough to see what she was saying to him.

"Dan-ny." Said the boy in broken English.

The young Fenton mother smiled gently at him, her husband giving a look of utter surprise. "It's very nice to meet you, Danny."

.:DP:.

Truth be told, the whole adoption process took the couple longer than they had anticipated. Some of the workers asked if they would reconsider choosing a different child seeing as Danny was quite hostile, but the couple were set. It were weeks before the Fentons were allowed to bring Danny home along with them. Before those days, Maddie and Jack would visit the boy and try to teach him some English.

The raven began learning a few simple words and sentences. When the boy had accomplished the English alphabet, the Fentons cheered him on while Danny wore a smug expression on his face. Afterwards, the child was more keen on being sweeter to the couple.

When it was time for the Fentons to finally bring Danny in for themselves, the couple arrived as soon as chaos insured. The azure eyed child was in the one of the playrooms being restrained, hissing all types of curses in Russian. Cynthia had come to meet them with an apologetic look on her face.

"What's happening?" Maddie questioned hastily.

"Apparently, one of the children _accidentally _dropped their soup in young Daniel's lap during our lunch time. Now, I didn't exactly see what happened, but Danny hurt that other boy pretty badly. The other boy is alright thankfully, but I'm not sure about Danny."

As if on cue, one of the orderlies that had held Danny down began screaming in hysterics. Everyone scattered while the young boy stood up, his blue eyes being icier than usual. For a brief moment, the young Fenton mother could have sworn his eyes turned a deep onyx color.

Once the boy's eyes settled on Jack and Maddie, his face softened and he ran over to them with his hands out. Jack was the first to reach him, as he scooped Danny up into his big, strong arms.

"What was that all about, sport?" The man asked.

"They...средний(4)." Danny pouted.

One of the female workers came over, trying to take the boy from Jack's arms, but Danny glared at her, hissing through his clenched teeth as though he were some type of lethal snake ready to attack. She stepped away in a hurry.

"Пребывание Назад(5)!"

Maddie then brought the child into her own arms, Danny bringing his small arms around her neck and wrapping his legs around her narrowed waist. She turned around, and faced the director with a determined stance.

"If it's all the same to you," she concluded, "I'd like to take my son home now."

"Of course you can. Remember to give me a call soon." The Stuart woman stated with a smile.

Without further ado, the trio stalked away from the single white building of the adoption agency. A couple of the onlookers kept their distance as the five-year-old eyed them profoundly.

The three walked slowly to the car that was parked on the other side of the structure; Danny clutched onto Maddie and she held him tightly. Danny had never been inside a vehicle before; the experience was rather terrifying for him. While they had been on the freeway, the young boy would go in fits of panic. Jack had to stop the car numerous times on their travel to ease the young child.

Needless to say, it took them a longer time to get home. Once they reached their modest one story built house, the three persons were quick to enter into the inside. Danny looked at every nook and cranny with mild interest. He stared at the family portraits and photos that adorned the creamy colored walls.

"Who 'hat?" The boy pointed to a captured picture of a young girl.

Maddie smiled as she stood next to them. "That's our daughter, Jasmine. We call her Jazz. She's staying with a friend today, but you can meet her tomorrow."

"Daugh-ter?"

"Yes, remember when I talked to you about mommies and daddies?" The boy nodded. "Well, I'm a mommy and Jack's a daddy. You and Jazz are our children."

"Oh...'kay."

Jack, who had rummaging around in their newly updated kitchen, peeked his head out, a goofy yet charming smile plastered on his round face. He motioned for Maddie and Danny to come closer.

"You hungry, kiddo?"

Danny tilted his head in an adorable fashion. "Hun-gry?"

"Do you want food?" His new mother suggested differently. Danny nodded his head eagerly.

The Fenton male laughed wholeheartedly at his new son's enthusiasm. "Great. I think I'll make homemade hamburgers and fries to celebrate."

During the next half hour, while Jack went about cooking their meal, Maddie took it upon herself to read to Danny in their living room on the couch, teaching him various words in the process. The boy was a quick learner, and the Fenton woman was rather pleased with his progress.

The aroma from the freshly cooked American food flooded the house, enticing teasingly into the young raven's nostrils. He jumped off from Maddie's lap from the couch suddenly and nearly ran in the direction of the meal prepared for him.

As Danny entered the kitchen, Jack laid three plates worth of food on the wooden table. The young boy hastily took a bite out of his burger, chewing on the meat with great vigor. The two parents watched him in amusement. Unfortunately, Danny didn't necessarily take a liking to the french fries.

"I think you may have put too much salt on them." Maddie concluded absentmindedly.

Her husband frowned and folded his arms. "You, of all people, should never doubt my cooking abilities." Maddie chuckled at the man's antics; Danny watching the adults with a look of utter confusion.

Within the darkening hours, Maddie became quite delighted to tuck in the new member of their family into his warm bed. Danny's bedroom, although diminutive, was decorated properly, with the boy's favorite color of blue surrounded in the right areas, including the covers and sheets. The child yawned as he lied down on his back.

"Tired, little soldier?" She cooed.

"да(6)." He agreed with a nod.

"Shut your eyes then, Danny." Maddie whispered. The boy obediently did so, falling fast asleep. The chestnut headed female kissed his forehead tenderly, and then quietly left the room.

.:DP:.

The sunlight seeping through the transparent-like baby blue curtains made the one sleepy five-year-old annoyed and grumpy. With a grimace, the little boy arose from the comfort of his bed and walked out of the room.

He was greeted by a slumped Jack sitting carelessly on the couch, watching the television. As soon as the large man saw the boy, he gave a slight grin and called young Danny over to sit next to him. The boy did, if not hesitantly.

"Morning." The cheerful man said.

Curious blue eyes scanned the whole of the living room, a small frown in place. "Ma--?"

"What's that?" The Fenton man gave him a confused stare.

"Mad-die?" The boy tried more clearly.

Realization hit Jack's face. "Oh! You're looking for Mads?" He laughed. "You can call her mommy, you know. Anyway, she went to go pick up your sister. They'll be back soon enough. She left you some breakfast before she left. You want some?" Danny nodded.

Capturing the small hand in his own, Jack escorted the young boy toward the kitchen. An involuntary shiver circulated through the man's body suddenly. _Oh, great, _he thought tiredly. Surprisingly, Jack became fascinated as he saw the boy shake himself and let out a frost breathe as though he were in the cold.

"You felt that, too, didn't you?" He bent down and whispered in the child's ear. Danny looked back at him, but refused to say anything. "Whatever you see," Jack continued nonetheless, "don't be afraid, okay?" The child nodded.

Just then, the front door opened to reveal Maddie and her redheaded daughter Jazz. The two males spun around to face the other members of the house.

"Looks like our little soldier is awake. Did you guys have breakfast yet?" Asked the concerned young mother.

"We were just on our way to the kitchen." Jack said.

Maddie smiled, then spoke: "Before we eat, let the kids get acquainted." The chestnut haired female brought her attention to Danny. She and Jazz stepped closer. "Danny, this is my daughter Jazz. Jazz," she looked at the seven-year-old, "this is Danny, your new brother."

"Hi," the young girl greeted meekly. The azure eyed boy settled with just waving at her slowly.

"Did you have fun at your friend's house, Jazzypants?" Her father questioned. Jazz smiled at him, and nodded.

"I had loads of fun, Daddy!"

"Well, you tell daddy all about it over pancakes, bacon, and eggs." The children's mother smirked fondly.

The four headed back to the kitchen and engorged themselves to their first meal of the day. While the family sat around at the kitchen table, the two parents watched the kids interact with one another. Jazz was already showing characteristics of being an overprotective big sister. Jack and Maddie couldn't help but chuckle as Danny pouted while Jazz helped him put butter on his pancakes.

After breakfast, Jazz excitedly grabbed the younger child's hand in her own and rushed him into her bedroom. Maddie watched them go and saw them leave their plates unattended. With a sigh, she made herself useful and took the dishware to wash in the sink. Turning on the facet, the young woman gave a startled yelp as arms encircled her shoulders.

Jack came behind her, lazily resting his head on her shoulder. "Need help?" He arms tightened their hold.

Maddie smiled. "How nice of you to notice my anguish, Mr. Fenton. But, thank you, I'm fine." She teased.

The woman continued the task as her husband resumed his embrace. The warm breathe on her neck was making it a bit difficult with the rinsing. Maddie felt disappointment within herself when Jack finally released her, lightly kissing her neck. When she were done washing the dishes, she went to face her husband, the said male had a contemplative look on his face.

"What is it, love?" His wife asked with a hint of worry.

"Nothing much...just, I'm a little concerned about Danny."

"Why's that?"

"Haven't you noticed anything about him?"

The violet eyed female stepped back into the living room with Jack beside her. She quickly assessed his serious question.

"Are you worried that maybe we...?"

Large arms waved erratically in defense. "Oh, no! It's nothing like that. I have just noticed things about him, that's all. They're nothing bad. In fact, I think he might be like us in a way."

Maddie made a noise of understanding. "I wouldn't be surprised, Jack. When I first laid my eyes on him, I just knew he were special. It's almost like an instant pull to him. Could you understand that?"

The joyous feeling man nodded. "Yes, Mads, I can understand."

From the shadows, a lone figure watched the pair converse. Within minutes, the presence stumbled around the house until its mere essence disappeared completely.

.:DP:.

Two weeks went by without a hitch. The time the Fenton family spent with the young Danny was full of tenderness, happiness, and contentment. Besides their normal occupation, the family's favorite pastime was fishing. Several times, Jack had drove them to the river. Danny was, without a doubt, disastrous when it came to the fishing pole.

Laughs were the average occurrence when showing the blue eyed boy how fun life could really be. Since the same routine happened day by day, by the time the couple had to enroll the small boy into kindergarten, it had been bittersweet.

Danny's first day trying to get to school had been exciting but at the same time hectic. The couple had woken up late in the morning; the night before Jack had forgotten to set the alarm clock. The parents had spent the better part of the morning hurriedly getting their kids ready for the day.

The Fentons had been grateful that the early morning traffic wasn't as cluttered as it usually was. After Maddie and Jack had took Jazz to her second grade homeroom in the reddish school building, the two led their raven haired adopted son to the preschool through kindergarten quarters.

Crystalline eyes looked innocently around from the patterned color carpet to the burgundy walls. Danny arrived at the last classroom in the hall, then was introduced to his teacher, an older woman by the name of Mrs. Florence. The educator smiled tenderly at the youth.

"Well, hello, you must be Danny. My name is Mrs. Florence. I'm pleased to meet you." The black headed child stared at her rudely, not uttering a word.

Maddie nudged the boy softly on the shoulder. "Danny," she scolded, "we told you about minding your matters. Say hello."

"Hell-o." The boy muttered rather reluctantly.

"I think you're going to enjoy yourself here, Danny. We are going to do so many fun things together as a class."

Danny looked back at his parents. His mother bent down and hugged him with all the love in the world. His little arms wrapped around her middle section as though he never wanted to let go.

"You be a good boy, okay? Daddy and I will be back to get you later."

"Okay...mom-my." He spoke against her shoulder.

Maddie beamed at the child while Jack was content with ruffling the boy's dark locks. It had been the first time the child had said mommy willingly. After the couple said farewell to their son, Ms. Florence brought Danny into the classroom. The woman had tried to be encouraging, but it was clear to see that the young Fenton wasn't any ordinary child.

The boy refused to engage with any of the other children. He remained by himself and was quite satisfied doing so. Around nine o'clock, the class had begun to a sing and dance lesson accompanied by the melody associated with 'head, shoulders, knees, and toes'.

The raven headed boy hadn't even seemed to acknowledge the fun filled activity let alone participate. If anything, he possessed a sourly indifference to the whole affair. During recess, she witnessed as the boy went on the other side of the playground.

She eyed him curiously and was mildly surprised to see as the boy spread his arms out as though he were flying. He had found a large boulder near the wired fence and had sat down on it comfortably beforehand. It was something quite mesmerizing to watch. The look in the child's piercing blue eyes was a look only someone with great wisdom could hold.

A screech from behind her distracted the teacher from her gaze. Ms. Florence turned around, eyes widening as none other than a baby eagle limped in the middle of the yard. What startled her more was the fact that the creature was able to move around, even with its lessened height.

"What is an eagle doing all the way out here?" One of the other teachers asked cautiously. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Not at all frightened by the eagle's entrance, Danny brought his arms down to his sides and walked over to the baby. He squatted down to take a good look at the animal; he gave a half smile in its wake.

"Муха для меня(7)." The child whispered to it gently.

With a shift of its small wings, the creature flew off into the sky. Gasps and shouts could be heard from all around as the eagle vanished into the horizon. Every person who had saw Danny's display were looking at him with admiration and also a little bit of fear.

"Do you know what he just said?" A male teacher asked Ms. Florence as she stood shell shocked. All she could do was stare and shake her head.

* * *

Before you ask, no, I don't know Russian. I am just learning! I had to research _a lot _and I still don't know if I have it accurate. If not, I do apologize. .:Bows down in forgiveness and respect:.

Hope you enjoyed my first chapter to my new story. It was a fun write, I must say.

Russian translations:

(1) Evil.

(2) Be gone, bad (wrong) people!

(3) This is stupid.

(4) Mean.

(5) Stay back!

(6) Yes.

(7) Fly for me.

R and/or R please. Thank you!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. I also don't own the rights to the song _Fly Like an Eagle,_ song originally sung by Steve Miller.

**Warnings Throughout the Story:** Violence, Adult Language, Drama, Minor Underage Smoking/Drinking, AU, and Some OOC

**Pairings: **Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Jack/Maddie, VladxOC, more couples may or may not be added

**Full Summary: **Daniel Fenton is the adopted son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two classified mediums. Although Danny may seem cold hearted from the outside, from the inside, he is a sweet young man struggling with the fact that he is somewhat...different from everybody else. Learn as Danny struggles to find out who he really is while juggling romance, an egotistical mayor, and supernatural creatures whom want him for their own purposes.

* * *

Fly Like an Eagle

* * *

**Chapter Two - Between Life and Death  
**

.:DP:.

"I do not want to read book!" An agitated five year old Danny Fenton grumbled at his kindergarten teacher Mrs. Florence after the fourth time of the woman asking him.

It had been about six months since the young raven boy had been introduced to his current class. There was no doubt in the female educator's mind that Danny wasn't bright. In certain circumstances, the child had showed huge amounts of intelligence and knowledge beyond his youthful years. He was an enigma; a wonder to every living being.

Although Mrs. Florence admired that side of the blue eyed boy, over the course of the first trimester, Danny had been more of a problem child. The self-isolated young boy was in fact very hostile, not to say he didn't have a nice side because he did. The woman would often times smile at the boy as he learned to expand his mind repeatedly.

The boy's hard work and determination had helped over shadow some of his more disrupting behavior. It were times like this when he argued that the woman didn't want to be a teacher. She could do quite nicely without the screaming and the yelling.

"Danny," the woman started calmly, "I told you two days ago that this was our reading time. It's your turn to read. Don't you like _Dinosaurs Before Dark_(1)?"

"No," he stated rudely, "I _hate _din-o-saurs!"

The rest of the class from their desks watched the two with unease. Some of the other students who were prepared to read their own stories sat as patiently as possible on the multicolored large rug in the middle of the room. By now, Danny's peers were used to the boy's hostility and outbursts.

"You don't have to read the whole thing. Just a little." She reasoned softly.

"I do not want to!"

"Well, that's too bad, Mr. Fenton. Sometimes, in life, we do things that we don't want to do."

"Я проклинаю Вас(2)...and I no read your damn book!"

"Daniel Fenton," Mrs. Florence narrowed her eyes and pointed to the classroom door, "you march straight outside that door and stay there until I call you back in. I will not tolerate such language in my class."

Trying to be as defiant as possible, the brunette stomped loudly outside the door, but not before he turned around and stuck out his tongue at the exhausted teacher. With a heavy sigh, the woman brought her fingertips to rub at her aching temples. In her mind, she mused over and over again on whether or not being a teacher was really all that worth it.

Slamming the door on his way out, the boy scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest. Contrary to what one may believe, Danny didn't necessarily dislike his teacher, it was just that he preferred to be left alone, and she was always trying to make him open up to her. Why couldn't she see that he didn't want to be friendly with her? To him, that meant he had to trust her, and trusting a lot of people wasn't always the smartest thing.

After a few minutes, Danny, who had previously been leaning against the wall, stood up and walked in the other direction toward the janitor's closet. He figured there could be something fun in there to play with while he waited for his teacher to come back.

Further away, the child got a visible shiver, his frosty breathe coming out in short pants as he strode. The closer he got to the janitor's closet, the colder his body became. Standing right outside the door, Danny heard hushed voices coming from the other side. Cautiously, he put his ear to the wooden surface to listen. The voices were more clear as he did so; one sounded like a woman while the other sounded like a man.

Because the five year old was curious to see what was on the other side, he slowly reached the handle to open the closet. The darkness coming from the inside didn't surprise the small child in the least. Suddenly, a pale hand emerged from within. It was reaching for Danny.

.:DP:.

A sound knock on the front of a door in a secluded neighborhood was heard from the inside of a modest home as an older blondish white haired woman walked over to answer. The opened door revealed the gentle smiling faces of Jack and Maddie Fenton. The lady of the house stood aside as the married couple invited themselves in.

"My daughter Myrtle said you guys were the best." The elder woman said so quietly that the Fentons had to strain to hear her voice.

Maddie's cheeks tinted a light pink while Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That was very kind of your daughter, but really, ma'am, we just do our job." The violet eyed mother stated.

"Can you tell us what has been troubling you lately, Mrs. Wright?" The orange suited man asked, wanting to get right to business.

"It's my husband, Edward," the wrinkled lady sighed, "I've been trying for years to engage him, but he's restless. He think he doesn't want to leave. My family says I need to go to an elderly home because of all this. I know for a fact though he's still around. I just... need help."

With blue eyes staring right back at light purple ones, Maddie nodded her head in confirmation. Rummaging through their carrier bag, the large man brought out a metallic equipment that had flashing red lights on each side. Jack was using the device to hone in on any temporal and physical energy.

The elderly Mrs. Wright watched the couple search her home in fascination. Footsteps were echoing within the hallway as the three checked whichever room and space they came into contact with.

"Where does your husband usually reside, Mrs. Wright?" The chestnut haired medium questioned.

"You can call me Celia, dear," the older woman smiled, "and Edward likes to stay in the attic. He would always go up there to look for used newspapers to read."

Taking the lead, Celia took the two mediums to a flight of rickety stairs all the way to the end of the hall. The trio stalked up onto the steps as precisely as possible. While turning the corner to enter the attic, both Jack and Maddie got a chill that settled throughout their entire bodies. There was definitely an invisible presence nearby.

The rectangular sized upper room was surrounded by boxes, old books, worn out furniture, magazines piled in dust, and yellow stained newspapers. Mrs. Wright brought her hand to cover her mouth to stifle a harsh cough.

Wandering into any section of the attic that was available, the two Fentons knew they were close to coming in contact. The supernatural device in the hands of Jack within seconds started lighting into a bright green. Following in the direction of the blinking lights, Maddie came across a full length mirror. On the other side was an old man in tattered clothing staring into space.

"Edward Wright?" Maddie asked quietly, approaching.

The white haired man lifted his head sharply to the side, eying Maddie angrily. "Who are you?! How are you able to see me?!" He all but snapped.

Ignoring his distrusting aura as best she could, she gave the ghost a warm smile. "My name's Madeline Fenton, but you can call me Maddie. I'm here to help you."

"I don't know why you're here, gal, but I'm quite cable of taking care of myself."

"I do understand your reasoning, Mr. Wright, but your wife is worried about you. She's known you've been around."

The ghostly Edward widened his eyes in surprise. "Can...can Celia see me, too?"

"No," the friendly woman said slowly, "but I know she can feel your presence up here. She wants you to know that it's okay now. You don't have to be afraid."

The old man sighed in despair, effectively relaxing himself. "I'm not afraid to cross over, if that's what your thinking. I just...don't want to leave her. She'll be lonely without me."

"She's right here," Jack intercepted, coming closer to stand near his wife. "You may talk to her now."

Edward's widow came from behind the Fentons. "Ed, can you hear me?"

"Yes," he said excitedly and with so much passion. "I can hear you perfectly, my love. I'm glad to see you again."

"He says he's glad to see you." Maddie repeated to the older woman.

Celia smiled in response as did her deceased husband. Maddie became the human translator between the two while words and sentences were exchanged. Because the reclusive Edward Wright had been dead for many years, it was more difficult for him to communicate with his wife.

Jack still held the device firmly in his hand, the urge to sneeze came many times for the boisterous man, but he refrained from it. He knew this would be the very last time that Celia would be able to talk with her husband.

"...Ed," at this point in the communication process, tear tracks began adorning the old woman's face, "this is for the best. I promise I'll join you on the other side, when the time comes. I'll be fine before then."

The deceased old man had equally saddening tears escaping from his ghostly eyes. Taking a chance, Edward raised his hand to touch the soft cheek of his wife. Surprisingly enough, she felt pure energy enhancing warmly from the contact. Even though she couldn't physical feel Ed's hand, the gesture was more than enough. Celia gave a gentle smile, and used her own hand to touch the grace of the skin.

Gradually disappearing limb by limb, the ghostly man mouthed a heartbreaking 'I love you' to his aging beloved. She did the same; all the while, the metallic device simmered down until the light had faded. The elderly woman stood still, relishing in the last final moments with her dead husband.

Maddie and Jack watched the scene unfold, unshed tears surfacing in their own eyes. Jack was the first to wipe at his eyes furiously; although the two dealt with precious moments between the living and dead all the time, they still had to remain calm and express their professionalism.

The older woman then turned to the married couple, her face set on a sort of relieved happiness. Feeble hands found their way to both of the Fentons' shoulders in an appreciative light squeeze. Without another word, the Wright woman casually slipped in The Fentons' cash reward in a form of a check right into Jack's carrier bag.

A vibration coming from Maddie's hidden pocket, alerted her that something was amiss. Her hand went inside the cloth and took out a high-tech miniature phone. She pressed the 'talk' button, and put the device next to her ear.

"Hello?" The woman answered with clarity. An unfamiliar voice on the other line uttered words hotly that stiffened the female medium.

"What is it, Maddie-kins?" Jack looked at her with concern.

Maddie was on the verge of panic. "...oh _no..._"

.:DP:.

_This can't be happening..._

It was like a mantra continuously being said in one frantic educator's head. Mrs. Florence raced easily down the halls, trying to see if she could spot a head of unruly raven hair. The thing was, there were many heads in account because all the students and teachers shuffled the hallways to exit to the outside for recess.

Before she had released her own students, the female teacher had gone outside the door to call in Danny. No words were able to describe how shocked and scared she was when she found the five year old missing. The woman had searched high and low for the child, but, as fate would have it, she couldn't find him.

It was at this time, while the halls became lessened with bodies, that one of the other teachers came running toward her. Mrs. Florence frowned in disapproval. Sprinting in the halls was something one of the children would do, not a college educated adult male.

"Katherine," the tall man was clearly out of breathe, "we have a situation concerning one of your--"

"Not now." The woman looked around her to see if she could find the young boy. "One of my students went missing. I have to find--"

"You wouldn't mean that young Fenton boy, would you?"

"Yes, why? Did you find him?"

"It's a delicate matter, but you have to come with me." The blonde teacher grabbed a hold of Mrs. Florence's wrist, pulling her to the playground.

"What's this in regards to?" Florence was becoming irritated.

"It's about that student of yours, Fenton. He's on the school's roof right now, and we're afraid he means to hurt himself."

Catching the male teacher off guard, Mrs. Florence did her own version of speeding through the halls. She made it outside in a matter of seconds. A group had gathered around as they saw a little boy high above on the top of the school's building, spreading his arms out. Holding in a gasp, the respected educator ran over to get the child's attention.

"Danny! Danny, come down, okay? You don't want to get hurt. Let's talk about this!"

The black haired boy stopped taking flight with his arms to momentarily gape at his teacher. "I learn to fly, Mrs. Florence!"

_Oh, my goodness..._

"That's fine, Danny, but I think it's better to learn to fly on the ground beforehand. I even have a book on flying that you can read if you don't want to read about the dinosaurs. Come down here, and I'll show you."

Hushed whispers and shocked gasps were heard from all the onlookers. Ignoring every thing else, the young boy resumed with his imaginary wings, playfully laughing every so often. The teacher who had informed Mrs. Florence of the situation spoke softly in her ear to explain that the police department had been called, and that they were on their way to the school.

"Danny," she tried to soothe again, "I'm sorry about before, okay? You don't have to read anything if that's what you want. Just _please _come down."

The sapphire orbs regarded her coolly, an adorable frown in place. "I fly first!"

Sirens, that had been sounded from afar, came into earshot, four police vehicles parked in the front of the gate that was along the playground. Several cops came from their cars. The one in charge, a stoic looking brunette with a mustache, talked briefly with the principal and vice principal whom were on the side.

The rest of the troops came to stand near the crowd, each one equipped with walkie-talkies to be in touch with one another. The main police officer calmly walked over with a gesture of his hand, he got three of his colleagues to bring over a ladder. The man took cautious steps once the ladder was placed; he didn't want to startle the boy.

"Hey there, son," motioned the officer, "I'm Officer Buckley. Tell me your name."

"Go away," Danny hissed. "I is busy flyin'."

"You like to fly, huh?" The clever man wanted to keep the boy's interest focused solely on him. "I do, too. Flying's really fun, especially on an airplane. You get to see so many wonderful things. Have you ever been on an airplane?"

The blue eyed boy shook his head. "No. I fly like bird."

"You like birds?"

"Yes."

"Which one's your favorite?"

"Eagle."

"Yeah," Buckley nodded his head in understanding, "they're magnificent birds, aren't they? Maybe you can tell me all about them. Why don't you give me your hand." The mustache wearing man brought out his own hand for the boy to grasp.

Looking back over his shoulder for a brief second, Danny glanced back at the man; he took slow, tentative steps forward. An unavoidable shiver ran through him once again as his shoulder was grabbed by a ghostly hand. The said hand was attached to a dead woman in her early thirties. The young child stopped moving while she bent down to hug him from behind.

"Don't go." Whispered the woman. "We were having so much fun, remember? I thought you wanted me to teach you how to fly."

"I do."

"Then stay."

"Dearie," the male voice from the closet said from behind them, "leave the boy alone. He's not our son."

"I know that!" She screeched, understandably frightening the youth she refused to release, "...but I like him. I want him."

"Hey, kid." Danny looked back over at the officer who was still waiting for him. "C'mon now. Whatever it is that is bothering you, it will all work out. Trust me."

"See? Look at that." The frantic entity squealed. "He used the word 'trust'. He's obviously a bad man, Danny. Don't listen to him. Stay with us and we'll protect you, sweetheart."

The raven haired boy was torn. He really, _really _wanted to learn how to fly; but, at the same time, he wasn't getting a good vibe from the female ghost. The woman wouldn't let him go; if he moved a certain way, her embrace on him would tighten.

"I no trust you." The boy mumbled uncertainly.

Down below, concerned faces were showered on the majority of the audience. School was still in session, but a lot of the teachers wanted their students to be refrained from attending the rest of their classes. Many students, including Danny's sister Jazz, had come to witness the unimaginable sight.

Jazz watched from the sidelines, sobbing as she watched her younger brother converse with the officer. Too many voices were distracting the redhead from clearly comprehending how serious the situation was.

"I need you to come with me." Officer Buckley nearly wanted to scream. The kid was driving his patience. Yet, he knew he had to be gentle with the boy if he wanted the outcome to be positive one.

Clashing doors from the sides startled officer and child alike. Two feet away from them, Jack and Maddie Fenton panted heavily after running up a flight of stairs to get to their son. The chestnut haired woman recovered first, eyes strictly set on the young boy's.

The stern police officer's voice was drowned out as he tried to tell her to refrain from going any closer to the boy. Jack, who took longer to compose himself, stared over at the raven boy, his eyes widening when he saw the dead couple, and the woman's arms holding on to Danny.

"Get away from him!" The large man shouted.

The deceased female narrowed her eyes into slits; she went upright, but kept her arms firmly around the child without a thought. When Jack had yelled, the police had thought they were talking to their boss above. Many of them were taking action to remove the couple from the scene.

"Go to hell!" The ghost lady retorted. "He's mine! Besides, we're not done with our flying lesson."

While the hostile entity was distracted, Maddie made a dash toward her son, stunning everyone who was watching. Officer Buckley instructed her loudly to stop what ever she was doing. With her fast strength, the young mother ripped Danny away from the ghost's arms, and held him against her.

The ghostly woman let out a terrifying wail, and lunged forward to the two. The Fenton woman spun around too late as the dead female attacked. Seemingly happening in slow motion, Maddie released the boy to defend herself: Danny leisurely went over the edge as he lost his footing. Screaming could be heard from all over.

"_No!_"

"_Danny!_"

Pale arms were quick to catch the young boy as strong fingers held on to the hem of Danny's shirt. The child looked up to peer into friendly olive eyes. The male voice from before belonged to the dead woman's life and death partner. The ghostly man grinned at the boy, trying to comfort Danny as much as he could.

"You okay?" The nice ghost asked. The boy answered by nodding his head.

The ghost used all his might to help Danny to come off from the ledge. Once the raven was on the other side, his parents came over and held him. The Fentons were shocked, and they needed reassurance that the boy was safe and sound. Disregarding any of the warnings from the police and the dead woman apologizing, the Fenton family walked back over to exit from the roof. Not before Maddie looked back, and thanked the deceased man quietly.

It took the three a couple of minutes to arrive where the crowd was huddled. Applause was direct as people saw the courageous parents come out to the playground hand in hand with their son. Jazz ran through the bodies of the witnesses and hugged both her parents and brother, crying loudly as she did so.

The officers ran over with paramedics in line, so that they could check the boy over. Maddie reluctantly let him go. While in the back of the hospital insured truck, the young boy made a fuss as medics probed and searched all over his body for any injuries. Once he was deemed healthy enough, Maddie picked up and carried her exhausted child to the parked car, Jack and Jazz in tow.

.:DP:.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"I sorry."

"For what, sweetie?"

The pajama wearing young boy shifted comfortably in his blue covered bed. The early day had been full of sorrows, tears, and promises. Danny, although ashamed to admit it, hated the fact that his family weren't like ordinary people. In a way, it scared him to know that he had the same abilities as his adoptive parents.

"I no like other persons." Cerulean eyes downcast in hidden shame.

"Danny," his mother spoke sharply, but with adoration, "you are my precious baby boy. Now matter who or what you are, I will always love you."

"I loves you, too, mommy. You and daddy and Jazz."

Maddie leaned forward to bring a chaste kiss on the top of her son's crown. The sun had set over an hour before; the assorted colors of the mixture of clouds and horizons coexisting beautifully with the night sky. The Fenton mother took a moment to appreciate the scenery, then brought her attention back to the five year old.

"You tucked in tight?" She asked, straightening out the bed sheets and comforter. Danny nodded. "Good. I love you tons."

Lying on his back, the child gave the woman a half smirk. "I loves you tons _more_."

The amethyst eyed woman looked at him in mock skeptics. "How much more?"

"This much!" The boy demonstrated by spreading his arms out as far as he could, giggling in endearment.

Chuckling in amusement with the child's explanation, Maddie gave once last kiss. "Good night, little one."

Standing after she had been lounging with Danny in his bed, the woman gave the boy one last loving look. She then turned out the light from the switch in the wall, and left the door open a crack so that the boy wouldn't be too frightened.

Before sleepy eyes closed, pouty lips whispered to the empty room. "Хорошая ночь, мать(3)."

* * *

Notes:

(1) The children's book _Dinosaurs Before Dark _by Mary Pope Osbourne was one of my favorite books when I was little. I used to read it all the time! .:Sigh:. Where did my childhood go?

(2) I curse you...

(3) Good night, mother.

Thanks for the reviews before! Hope you enjoyed!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. I also don't own the rights to the song _Fly Like an Eagle,_ song originally sung by Steve Miller.

**Warnings Throughout the Story:** Violence, Adult Language, Drama, Minor Underage Smoking/Drinking, AU, and Some OOC

**Pairings: **Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Jack/Maddie, VladxOC, more couples may or may not be added

**Full Summary: **Daniel Fenton is the adopted son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two classified mediums. Although Danny may seem cold hearted from the outside, from the inside, he is a sweet young man struggling with the fact that he is somewhat...different from everybody else. Learn as Danny struggles to find out who he really is while juggling romance, an egotistical mayor, and supernatural creatures whom want him for their own purposes.

Long chapter ahead!

* * *

Fly Like an Eagle

* * *

**Chapter Three - Enter Danny Phantom**

.:DP:.

Twinkling stars littered the night sky as the hidden clouds moved lightly from one part of the darkness to the next. The wind gave a chill to the bone to any one living being that was out during the November late evening. Sounds coming from the surrounding trees were the only noise around, a lone unusual boy stalking casually on the sidewalk.

The suburban streets were empty; the quietness evident of such. The whitened moon was set high above, bringing more beauty to the same stars. It could best be described as a painted picture, one the walking child whom was out in the middle of the night could appreciate.

The said boy could have found other means of faster travel, but resumed to the ordinary stride. He wanted to feel as typical as he could, even if others wouldn't - or couldn't - see him. With the air blowing through his flamboyantly colored hair, he stopped in front of a recognizable home; a devious smile haunting his pale features.

Turning around on the side of the building near the wooden fence, one would have thought the child had the capabilities of a person whom excelled in disappearing acts. Using the strength he had, he jumped over the fence and landed perfectly on his feet.

He inattentively floated to the closest window, truly grateful that it was the room he had been searching for. On the bed of the room, laid a shifting figure. The strange boy tapped on the glass trying to get the person's attention. All that was rewarded was more movement from the sleeping figure.

Snorting in mild hilarity, the child from the outside went intangible and phased through the window to pierce right into the most immaculate bedroom he ever encountered. _Wait, what am I thinking? I can't even remember the last bedroom I had come across since...my passing._

He took a quick look around the room in verification. Even with the spotlessness, the walls were bare and the whole atmosphere of the space was boring, albeit the needed necessities and drawers.

Stepping closer to the edge of the bed, the occupant of the mentioned bed let out a light yawn causing the stalker to chuckle quietly. Rounding to the other side, the child easily ran his fingers along the obsidian locks that were poking out from the baby blue covers.

"Danny..." the standing presence whispered softly to the other boy, "wake up. I want to show you something."

Silence ensured...

...and continued on so...

...and continued some more until...

"_Daniel Alexander Fenton, get your ass up before I kick it up_!"

A now ten-year-old Danny Fenton awoke painfully as an uncontrolled yelp escaped his lips, while he fell down and hit his tile floor hard which echoed inside the room. The other boy laughed heartily, holding his sides because the comedy of it all was so intense. The child got a harsh glare from the raven boy after he stood up, and wiped imaginary dust from his pajamas.

"If you weren't my dead friend, I'd pound you into the ground." The Fenton boy hissed in warning.

The green eyed ghost kid sighed in false hurt. "Such is irony of life." Removing his fake facade, the other child smiled widely, and stared at Danny in excitement. "Hey, guess what? I have something I want to show you."

Danny looked at his friend up and down. "Yeah. I know. You like dying your hair green and..." clear blue eyes took a closer look, "Dude, why are you wearing a pirate suit?"

The said green haired ghost rolled his eyes. "I didn't dye my hair, okay? It just looks like this, and anyway, I'm wearing this suit because my new stage name is Youngblood and I will be performing for Circus Gothic. You have to come with me."

"I don't _have_ to do any-thing, except sleep."

"Wrong." The one called Youngblood deadpanned. "What you will _have_ to do is pay taxes one day and die." A smirk slowly came into place. "Oh, and come with me to Circus Gothic."

"No."

"Please?" Puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Teary puppy dog eyes.

"Hell no."

"I'll be your bestest friend ever."

"...nope."

Youngblood stomped his foot repeatedly in what could only be called a temper tantrum. "Why not?"

"I don't want to go. Besides, that guy that runs that show is a freak, hence the name Freakshow." The brunette boy answered truthfully.

"Oh, come on. Freddie isn't that bad."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah. That's his name."

The sapphire boy glanced at his friend, absentmindedly making the ghost child uncomfortable. Without saying another word, Danny walked back over to his bed, placing the sheets to the side so that he could climb in. Now encased in his mini cocoon, the raven haired boy turned over and shut his eyes.

"What are you doing?" The jade headed other boy said aloud.

"What's it look like? Going back to sleep."

Darkened lime eyes narrowed. "I thought we were friends."

"We are," Danny grumbled from under his comforter, "but I just don't trust that guy Freakshow. It's like he wants control of ghosts or some-thing."

"That's just it. You don't trust anyone, not even me! The whole world isn't out to get you, Danny. Can't you think of anybody but yourself?!"

Angrily, the annoyed teen-year-old spun around to face the ghost kid, his own eyes narrowing with mixed emotions; the most present signs being exhaustion, anxiety, fury, and fear. He lifted his body upright as his mouth contorted into a snarl.

"Why the hell should I trust you, anyway?!" The blue eyed boy retorted with an accusing pointed finger. "You're dead!"

"Oh, yeah!" The dead boy screamed in defiance and betrayal. "Well, at least I don't blame other people because of what happened with my _real _parents!"

As soon as the words left Youngblood's mouth, he regretted every syllable. Hurt filled crystalline blue eyes as they studied the ghost kid warily. After a few minutes of neither boy talking, Danny went back to lying on his side; he wanted desperately for the tears that were emerging in his eyes to disappear. He blinked a few times to make them disperse.

"...go away..."

"Danny, I--"

"Go away, dammit!"

Feeling utterly defeated, the green haired ghost bowed his head in hurt and shame, disappearing into nothingness seconds later. When the other boy was gone completely, knocking could be heard from the other side of Danny's bedroom door. The raven haired teen made no attempt to emerge from his bed; dry sobs could be heard from underneath his blankets.

"Danny?" The infuriating pounding continued, while his sister talked hurriedly. "Hey, Danny? I heard screaming. Are you okay?"

Without being invited inside his room, the twelve-year-old girl gradually opened the door, and adorably peeked her head in to take a good look at her adopted brother. Seeing that the boy refused to remove himself from his blankets and sheets, Jazz carefully made her way to the bed to take a seat.

Jazz instantly went into her concerned-older-sister-mode, and began rubbing soothing circles on the raven haired boy's back. The silence of the room was apparent, but not displeasing. Eventually, soft snores could be heard from the saddened figure on the bed. Danny had uneasily fallen asleep.

Despite the overwhelming tension that had been surfacing within the bedroom, a half smile appeared on the Fenton girl's face. After a few more minutes of watching her younger sibling doze, Jazz stood up and walked back to her own room; the preteen girl was actually relieved that their parents hadn't woken up from all the yelling. It would have been a lot more awkward for Danny if the two mediums had tried to comfort him.

.:DP:.

The next morning was more than a little tense as an irate Danny stumbled into the humble kitchen of the Fentons with a scowl on his face. The other family members were quick to give the boy his much wanted personal space.

A few times, Maddie had tried to start a conversation with the raven, but the boy was understandably shutting everyone else out.

By seven thirty, the Fenton mother was packing lunches and checking her kids' appearance. She was about to call her two children to ride with her to school, but a slammed front door explained the exit of her youngest child.

Maddie frowned at the boy's attitude, his lunch still in her arms. Feeling pity for the woman, Jazz took the boy's food from her mother and gave her a gentle smile to relax the hardened mood.

"Don't worry, Mom," said Jazz peacefully, "I'll walk with him." The redheaded girl brought her attention to the entrance of the kitchen where her father was still occupying, "Bye, Dad."

"See ya, pumpkin!"

With a brief hug and kiss from her mother, the preteen waved them off, and opened the door to be introduced to the brand new day. Strolling forward onto the paved sidewalk, it didn't take the girl long to catch up to her sullen brother, whose own walking was detached and slow.

The girl had enough brains to not start a conversation with him. The two settled with strolling down the street, making their way to the school. Rambunctious kids played around on the trimmed yard, the staff ordering the children who were misbehaving to settle down.

Rudely, Danny pushed his way through the mass of young bodies; an older kid who didn't take too kindly to some small boy running into him, absentmindedly yelled out, "Watch where you're going, freak!" Hardened blue eyes changed into bottomless black as the raven hissed at the older child. The said boy's eyes widened at the display, and quickly removed himself from the other's glare.

The black haired boy's sister stared back at her brother, frowning based on how easy it was for him to be cruel to others, even when certain people, such as the boy from before, deserved his wrath.

"Not that I liked what that kid said," Jazz started gently, "but why must you make people react to you like that? It'll just make things a lot worst, you know, soon everyone will think--"

Danny outright exploded from his sister's words. "What?! That I'm a freak of nature?! That I belong in a circus de-dicated to people who _claim _they can see the dead?! That I was nothing but a bur-den to my real parents, so they abandon-ed me until I was adopted by an equally freakish family?!"

Jazz narrowed her eyes. "I resent that! That's _my _family you're talking about!" The two siblings were in the middle of the hallways; some students had stopped in their tracks as they witnessed them arguing in a heated discussion. "How dare you say those things about mom and dad, after everything they have done to protect you!"

"What could they possibly be protect-ing me from?! If any-thing, they encourage it! Just like you do! Sometimes, I wish I could be _normal _boy with _normal _family!"

Jazz facial expression abruptly contorted from anger to hurt. How could her brother say something like that? Didn't he know how much his family loved him? Couldn't he accept that he was a special kid instead of some self-proclaimed freak? With all these questions buzzing around in the redhead's mind, she then stared straight at Danny, and said something she would later regret.

"If that's how you feel," she stated dejectedly, "then maybe you'd be better off leaving us."

Danny looked at her, face voided of any emotion; but in his eyes, one could tell that the statement from the girl pierced him deeply. "Fine," he said with finality in his voice. "I'm goin' away, and I'm never coming back." The raven boy ran away before Jazz could say anything else.

She watched him go, already feeling guilty, but she set that aside. _Like he really wants to run away, anyway, _she thought in her mind as the bell rang to head for class.

.:DP:.

Perched on a grassy hill overlooking the Midwestern town, Danny, with his organized pile of rocks atop another much bigger boulder, looked forward ahead. Even with the clouds huddling together forewarning a rainstorm rising, the ten-year-old continued to sit; it wasn't like he had any place to go.

A frosty breath seeped from his slightly opened mouth as his shoulders began to tremble. Danny had learned a long time ago that when his body reacted this way, a supernatural presence was nearby. The raven began to panic inwardly; some of the varying ghosts he had encountered over the years hadn't been all that friendly.

His alert senses lessened however when he felt the familiar presence of his ghostly friend coming over to sit down by him. Danny turned his back on the green haired boy, who was looking at the other with a light frown on his deathly pale face.

Trying to find a comfortable way to start a conversation, the ghost child scanned around the area and stare out just like Danny had moments before. The stillness of everything wouldn't have been so bad if Danny had at least been talking to him.

Taking a dramatic pause, Youngblood crawled closer to the raven headed boy, unknowingly relishing in the living body heat. "Look," the young ghost said suddenly, "I'm sorry about yesterday, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you like that." The blue eyed boy remained silent. "So...um...I'm forgiven now, right?"

"Go to hell."

Youngblood grimaced. "You don't mean that..."

"Yes, I do."

"I said I was sorry."

"Go away!"

"Not until you accept my apology!"

"I will when mine brain explodes!"

"Which will be any day now!"

"Leave me alone! I'm mad at you! I wish I never had met you!"

"I know, and I'm sorry!" The young ghost then latched his arms around the pissed raven, hugging him as though his _after_life depended on it. Danny struggled in the pale arms, pushing the other away from him. He had actually been successful as he pried Youngblood's fingers from clutching his shirt.

The black haired boy then stood tall, scampering off as the first rain drop fell from the darkened sky. He nearly tripped on the dirt turned mud from his sneakers, but white colored arms held out firm, embracing him from behind. While wanting to escape for the second time, incorrect footing made the two boys crash down to the ground.

Arms wrapped around Danny's thin shoulders, the ghost he had gone to call his friend for the last six months cried openly on his shirt. Danny glanced at him in a state of shock. Since when did ghosts cry?

Broken sobs nonetheless could be heard from the dead boy as rain drops surrounded them, soaking Danny to the bone. The raven boy wasn't sure whether he was going to be alright embracing the distraught ghost back when everything around them felt so awkward.

"This...this is strange," Danny observed comically, "why are you even crying? Ghost shouldn't cry because life isn't that important any-more."

"That's not true," the green headed entity countered, looking down at Danny. "Just because we're dead doesn't mean we're not beings in our own right. It's just that, we have a harder time expressing our feelings. It's easy for me to cry, though. When I was alive, people would always say I was more sensitive than most boys my age. Weird, isn't it?" Pale hands wiped at a tear streaked baby face.

"Well, yeah," sapphire eyes looked into green ones, "that means you're a total cry-baby."

"Yes, that's exactly--hey! Shut up, stupid!"

Danny smirked, mirth swimming in his gentle like cobalt orbs. He then laughed surprising Youngblood, who raised an eyebrow at his living friend's sudden playful attitude. Once the raven boy got over his chuckling fit, he peered back at his dead friend and smiled a true smile.

"Get off me, princess."

The ghost boy blushed in embarrassment, jumping away from Danny as the other picked himself from the ground. "S-Shut up! You look more like a girl than I do!"

"Whatever." The other boy waved his hand, signaling the end of that short discussion. "I know one thing - I sure as hell am not going to stand in the rain and freeze my butt off." Danny then began walking downward, his destination was in the way of the city. Looking back over his shoulder, he once again smirked at his friend. "Are you coming or not?"

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Oh, I'm still mad at you, but since you're my friend, I'll give you another chance." Blue eyes glared unexpectedly, halting the green haired ghost who had began following suit. "But if you ever say any-thing concerning my real parents again, I will not hesitate to send you to the other side(1)."

Youngblood gulped loudly, nodding his head in doing so. "Gotcha."

Danny grinned. "Good. Now, let's get out of here. I'm thirsty."

"What about school?" Youngblood asked, catching up to the other boy while they walked down the vacant street.

"What about it? I'd rather throw up a thousand times than go back to that shit hole. Besides, I can't face Jazz any-more."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"It doesn't matter," The blue eyed boy shook his head, as though trying to rid his thoughts of negativity. "all I know is I'm never going back there."

.:DP:.

The county owned cafe across the street from the graveyard was nearly empty as Danny seemingly entered alone. Although he was a bit skinnier than other kids his age, his demeanor didn't take away from the fact that the boy was far more intimidating.

Casually and with a bit of arrogance, the raven haired boy stalked over to stand next to the counter. The cashier from behind looked at him questionably with his age and appearance, but didn't ask anything more than what the kid wanted to order.

"I want small coffee. Black."

The male clerk rose a single eyebrow. "Is that all, kid?"

"Yes."

"You sure you don't want some donuts or something?"

"If I wanted any-thing else, I would have asked for it." The ten-year-old crossed his arms stubbornly.

A frown came upon the other. "...Fine. The total's one twenty-seven." Danny handed the guy an amount of two dollars from his pocket. Originally, the money had been for lunch, even with his mother insisting she make the food for him. "Okay. Your change comes to seventy-three cents."

Snatching up the remainder of his money, the blue eyed boy graced over to sit in one of many available sitting booths. Youngblood sat on the other side of him, both waiting patiently for Danny's hot beverage to be ready.

The rain from the outside hadn't diminished, and the dark haired child could still feel the aftereffects of the sprinkled water. Resisting to his instinctual habit, the ghost child from across began scanning around the area while tapping his fingers against the table. Supernaturally, he then eased some seconds later when he couldn't sense any immediate danger.

"So," the dead boy starting awkwardly to break the silence, "if you're not going back to school, then what are you going to do?" The other boy shrugged in nonchalance. The green haired spirit stared down the other in a silent challenge. Building up his courage, he muttered: "Will you come with me then?"

"So I can exploit my weird-ness to that Freakshow guy? No, thank you."

"C'mon, Danny, please? I've never asked you for anything--"

Danny snorted. "What about when you asked me to help you banish all the parents from the city? Or the time you asked to possess Jazz's body? Or how about when--"

"This is different!" Youngblood pleaded.

"Yeah, right. I just about believe you."

"We'll have fun, I promise. Besides, I think you could relate to Freddie. He's been able to see ghosts since he was a little kid. He's a saint for the living and dead alike."

"What is he? The next Messiah or some-thing?" The raven boy rolled his eyes.

"Who's that?" Blank stare.

"...Nevermind." Harsh frown.

Footsteps from the right hushed the two boys - more accurately, Danny - as the male clerk walked to the side of the younger boy and presented him with his small coffee he had ordered before. The cashier gave a quick smile, and sincerely told the other to enjoy himself.

Once the older male had gone on his way, Danny lifted the cup and observed it thoughtfully. He then took a sip slowly, deliberately as to not burn his tongue in the process. The dead child in his line of vision watched him with a little hint of jealously, but that emotion was quickly vanished when a question popped in the other's head that he had been wanting to ask since their previous conversation.

"Seriously, though - who's this Messiah guy?"

"Shut up, idiot."

.:DP:.

Jazz was worried.

Really 'I'm-losing-my-mind' worried.

The twelve-year old redhead had calmed down enough to muse internally into the situation, thinking about it rationally. The night before, Danny had been quite upset. For what exactly, the girl wasn't sure. She did figure, however, that what ever went on, it affected her brother negatively. _When exposed to negativity, one reacts accordingly_, she viewed.

In Jazz's mind, either way, she concluded that Danny didn't mean the things he had said - neither had she. During recess, she searched on the playground for the boy to apologize. When she hadn't been able to find him, she reasoned that he must have intentionally been avoiding her.

She spent the remainder of the day slightly concerned for her younger brother, but nevertheless, she was determined to talk with him and solve their argument. It wasn't until school let out did the girl panic when Danny was no where to be found.

Having no other choice and not knowing where to search next, Jazz ran to her house. She opened the front door harshly, screaming out for her parents. Maddie had sprinted from her bedroom, apparently on edge as much as her daughter from the yelling beforehand.

"Mom, where's Dad?" The preteen gasped, narrowly out of breath.

"He's out on an assignment. Why? Where's Danny?"

"Okay, this is going to sound really stupid, and you'll probably hate me for life." Jazz took a deep inhale, then exhale before she continued. "Danny and I had a fight at school. I think he had been upset last night because he had said some things, then I said some things. I was so angry that I told him he should leave us," in the middle of her long explanation she started crying, "then he said--"

"Jazz, where is your brother?!" The medium was distressed by her child's tears.

"That's the thing - I don't know! All he said was that he was never coming back! It's all my fault! I'm a horrible sister!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, that I upset you. Calm down. It's not your fault. We just need to stay focused so we can find him. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Shameless tears cascaded down the older woman's own cheeks.

"N-No," the young girl hiccuped.

"Okay this is what we are going to do - I'm going to call your father, and tell him what's going on," Maddie explained calmly, "all three of us will search for him. I mean, he couldn't have gotten too far." Jazz nodded her head stiffly. "Good. I'll be right back."

The chestnut haired woman gave the girl a reassuring smile before she took off into the kitchen to reach the phone. Jazz carelessly dragged herself to the couch, sitting down tensely as she heard her mother's frantic voice from the other room.

Even though her mother didn't blame her for Danny's disappearance, Jazz had felt that their family was falling apart because of her. Yes, both she and Danny had proclaimed hurtful things to one another. But the fact that the girl felt she had been insensitive to his feelings had proven that their heated disagreement had been out of her control to begin with.

_Oh, Danny. Please, _please_, be somewhere safe._

.:DP:.

"You tricked me!"

"I know."

"I so _hate _you right now!"

"I figured you would."

In the middle of the crowded freeway filled with various vehicles of all kinds, fled a lone dark haired boy. He burrowed his way through the stopped cars and minivans as the freeway heading north directing to the grounds situated for the populated Circus Gothic. People argued, horns honked, and the winds from above added to the overwhelming tension in Danny's shoulders.

Barely missing as a motorcyclist blazed forward next to him to pass, the blue eyed boy walked sloppily. His movements were uncoordinated, mechanical-like even. It was as though he wasn't in control of his body, which in actuality, was true.

After he and Youngblood had left the cafe, Danny had settled with walking around the city until he found a more suitable place to stay. Since his ghostly friend was both stubborn and selfish, he had overshadowed the living boy, and directly brought him to their current destination.

Inwardly, the raven haired boy had a sinking feeling. The kind of feeling a person gets when they know something is not quite right. Trudging forward, the boy began to tremble as the familiar feeling of the paranormal began to surround him. The dirtied highway to the right began to alter into dry patches of grass. The two were officially heading away from civilization.

"Danny," Youngblood questioned from within the other's mind, "what's wrong with you? You're shaking."

The cerulean eyed child gulped. "I...have a bad feeling about this."

"You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"I wish I can fully believe that."

"You'll be fine." The ghost repeated, a bit more firmly.

Legs feeling like jelly, heartbeat racing, and breathing erratic, Danny continued on his reluctant journey. Mentally, his ghost friend began humming softly. The other boy, despite his oncoming fear, smiled. The dead boy's voice was soothing in a way.

With the clouds darkening, and the drizzle easing up but not dispersing completely, the ten-year-old found himself wishing he hadn't had the earlier fight with his sister.

He imagined coming home along with Jazz and being welcomed with open arms by both his mother and father. Embracing in a group hug, the four would migrate to the kitchen; Maddie fixing each of them hot chocolate to stay warm against the cold rainstorm. Danny smiled more widely to the thought.

An involuntary hiss seeped through the boy's pale lips as he nearly stumbled over a fallen piece of rubber. Danny mentally growled at the ghost that was inside him. Youngblood gave him a sheepish grin, and muttered a quick apology before things started to get heated.

Steeping within a couple more feet, the raven could faintly hear cheers coming from different anonymous persons ahead. Approximately three miles from them, stood the large darkened circus tent that housed the many infamous ghostly performances ever introduced.

Reaching the metallic gates a half hour later, Danny gaped at every movement, every voice. Feeling too proud to admit he was indeed scared, the blue eyed boy let his ghostly companion led him through a secret passage on the other side, away from the crowd of audiences. Danny experienced a tingling sensation, and found out too late that his body surrendered to invisibility.

"Why am I invisible?" He snapped quietly.

"So you won't get caught," Youngblood answered internally, "it's easier this way. Trust me." _There goes that 'trust' thing again. _"Just for the record, I can hear all of your thoughts."

"Then get the hell out of my body!" The other screamed in his mind. He didn't want to call any attention to himself, after all.

"It's okay. We're almost there."

Danny was about to ask where they were going, but was trailed off from his unorganized thoughts when his ghost friend directed him into a small room encased with nothing but jewelry, diamonds, money, and trinkets. The living boy's eyes widened in surprise and giddiness as Youngblood removed his spirit from the other boy's body.

Staring at his friend's obvious acceptance, the green haired boy smirked in ultimate triumph. Unmindful of the smug look on the dead boy's face, the raven haired child cautiously stepped forward, his arms stretching out toward the captured treasure. His small finger lightly touched a red ruby; Danny cleared his throat to stifle a humiliating giggle wanting to erupt.

"This...this is..."

Youngblood chuckled at his speechless friend. "Not bad, huh?"

"Where did all this come from?" Danny wondered aloud, not daring to take his eyes off the expenses.

"Freddie's a...collector of sorts."

Sapphire eyes stared at the other in disbelief, morbidly apprehensive. "Did...did he steal any of this?"

"Danny, will you please stop being so paranoid?" Light lime eyes rolled in annoyance. "Nobody stole anything. Freddie just likes nice things is all."

"How could you be so sure? What if he's not who he says he is? What if he's up to no good?"

"Is that a fact?" A smooth, silky voice said from behind them in amusement.

Both boys flinched, startled by the sudden appearance of a wannabe suave thin man. The one known as Freakshow emerged from the hidden shadows, a smirk worming its way onto his pale countenance. He eyed Danny thoroughly, already sensing something quite unique about the boy.

With a staff in hand, the mysteriously freakish man brought his attention to Youngblood, who was looking at him with respectful eyes. For a split second, Danny could have sworn that his ghostly friend's eyes had changed into an eerie red tint. The moment fled, however, and all was as normal as it could be in that type of situation.

"Freddie!" The green haired ghost chirped happily. "This is my friend, Danny. I hope you don't mind that I brought him here. I know you don't like others to see this room, but--"

"It's fine, my young pupil." Freakshow interrupted, looking straight at Danny. Needless to say, the said boy was very unnerved. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Danny. My name is Frederic Isak Showenhower(2), the announcer and owner of all that lies before you." The raven haired boy remained still, no words uttered. "Please do not be offended. I see that you're a boy of many talents."

Youngblood, noticing his friend's hostility toward his idol, intervened: "Don't mind him, sir. Danny isn't...well, trustworthy of people."

"That's quite understandable. I, myself, have had to deal with adversaries based on their own ulterior motives. Tell me, Danny, are you at all interested in the supernatural?"

"Why should I have to tell _you _any-thing?"

"Danny!" His green haired friend screeched in embarrassment.

The red eyed man smirked harmoniously. "You're a fiery one, aren't you?" His smirk widened, to the point of becoming a sneer. "I think I like that."

The blue eyed boy trembled at the double meaning behind those words. The look in the man's eyes was frightening - a look of promised betrayal, greed, pain, and suffering, an abnormal murderous twinkle of sorts.

Eyes now fully on the only deceased person in the room, Freakshow beckoned the green haired boy to the training area. The pastel man explained that the show was to start in a couple of hours. Leaving the room, with one knowingly creepy look at Danny, Freakshow exited, and left the two boys by themselves.

Youngblood was just about to depart himself, but found that Danny hadn't moved from the spot he was presently standing. Floating carefully over to his friend, he grabbed the other's boy hand in honored friendliness. The jade eyed ghost smiled warmly, wanting to relax his living friend. He silently assured the raven haired boy that all was fine.

Mistaking his quietness for contempt, Youngblood gently took the other boy from the room, and led him to an activity space where many ghosts were circulated. Danny continued to shiver, not liking the atmosphere at all. All the spirits stopped what they were doing when the duo entered. The living boy closed his eyes tiredly, trying to will away his overwhelming fear.

.:DP:.

An impressive large RV skidded through the city streets. The three occupants of the driving vehicle had been looking for a certain ten-year-old for the last two hours. Jazz, in a resemblance to a heavy guilt trip, starting doubting, thinking that she and her parents would never find Danny. The remaining tears in her eyes giving away her utmost emotion.

A comforting hand on her shoulder brought the preteen back to reality; Maddie had spun around from the front seat to try to ease her only daughter. The speed felt from the inside was making way into a near spiral for the frantic family. Everything else from the outside had no importance, other people insignificant.

"It's going to be alright, Jazz. We'll find him."

"That's right! We're not called the Fentons for nothing!" The ever optimistic Jack shouted in more reassurance. His wife seated next to him gave the other a gentle smile.

Making a sharp turn to enter onto the packed freeway, Maddie began to feel a tightened twist in the base of her stomach. Her arms fled to the painful lower half of her torso. In the corner of his eye, Jack slightly began to panic; whenever his wife tensed as she was doing, that meant that trouble and danger was amiss.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked in a husband-like fashion.

"Something's...not...right." The chestnut haired woman gasped harshly.

"Should I pull over...?"

"No!" Maddie then held on promptly to the passenger seat belt, breath coming out in shallow pants. "Keep...driving forward. I can feel something happening."

.:DP:.

The training room was flushed with active ghosts flying this way and that. The wooden bleachers on the white walls were placed for captured humans whom were used for possession. Danny, now comprehending the whole concept, had tried numerous times to convince his friend that Freakshow was a menace.

Not used to so many entities around him at once, the raven haired boy had tired his body out, unwillingly falling down to the cushioned rubber ground. A malevolence smirk in his peripheral vision brought more fright into crystalline blue eyes as said eyes watched the pale man sheath skillfully around the corner.

Paying regulars aligned in the outside of the tent gripped their passes from the ticket master. All persons, no matter what age, came through being totally thrilled with the upcoming performances they were going to witness. Circus Gothic, to them, was an entertainment phenomenon enriching the lives of those who found no meaning in life.

The one called Freddie came into his preparation room, putting on his black leather jacket that seemed to suit him so well. His ghostly assistant Lydia flew behind him, using her airy touch to loosen his taut muscles. The tattoo wearing ghost eyed her master with the utmost appreciation for him.

For a brief moment, she turned her head to view the raven boy that the pale man had been watching very intently. Never one to question Freakshow's reasoning and motives, she spirited upward to whisper in the creepy male's ear.

"I saw you looking at that human boy. You're not thinking about using him in the show, are you?"

Freddie chuckled darkly, not at all surprised by her assumption. "That boy is no ordinary human. I can feel the huge amounts of energy pouring from within him. He will be of great use."

Lydia frowned. "I don't disagree with you, master, but I sense that the boy doesn't trust you. How are you even going to convince him to stay?"

"He's only a child. I have ways of outstanding persuasion, even if it's by means of physical _force_."

Nodding her head in brief understanding, the ghostly woman gave one last stroke before the man in front of her turned around, and handed her his trusted crystal staff. Giving a customary "You know what to do" to the woman, he competently sauntered to the front to greet and entice his still growing audience.

Lydia expertly glided through the opened air with cool confidence. She appeared unexpectedly behind a practicing Youngblood who was fading in and out of visibility. Danny stood as she maneuvered between all the appearing ghosts.

"My ghostly performers," she announced with authority, "it's show time!"

And with that, all eyes, excluding hers and Danny's, altered to the crimson color that sent chills throughout the dark haired boy's body. A few of the humans and ghosts followed her to another room. The rest were still, trapped in a controlled haze. The ten-year old cautiously gawked at his friend.

The pirate suit wearing boy stared straight ahead, eyes aflame. Danny's heart rate increased as he realized too late that he was stuck in the same room as the mind restricted entities. The living boy knew he had to do something to get he and his friend out of this. The question was - how was he going to do it?

.:DP.:

Coming back from his flawless introductions, Freakshow outwardly leered with the most arrogant stance he could muster. His self-satisfaction was then broken as he heard yelling and pleading coming from the training area. He walked in the direction, and seethed when he witnessed Danny trying, _begging_, his ghostly friend to snap out of it.

Freddie's frown became replaced; his normal haughty expression back as he strode over to the blue eyed boy. He chuckled at the boy's inability to render the green haired boy back to his usual personality.

He stood beside Danny, wanting more than ever to rub his superiority into the gifted child's face. His bony hand settled on top of Danny's dark locks; surprised, the boy circled around to face the older man. Immediately, the younger face took on an angry glare. Freakshow's smirk widened once more; he rather liked infuriating the child.

"What's the matter, Danny?" The pale man cooed falsely. "Not liking that your friend responds better to me than you?"

"What did you do to him?! To _them_?!"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, boy." Freakshow said. "You will soon see that everything I do is for their own benefit."

The raven haired boy fumed. "I knew you were up to no good. You're no-thing but a monster!"

The circus master dangerously narrowed his eyes to slits. The unattractive look vanished easily as his mind wickedly came up with the perfect solution. "Would you like to see a little trick, hm?" Without waiting for an answer, Freakshow went to stand in front of the dark haired boy's friend. "Youngblood," he summoned, "I believe a do well punishment is in order."

Insanely glowing red eyes landed right on Danny's frightened blue ones. Before he could make an escape, cold hands clutched on his throat, effectively knocking the ten-year-old down to the ground. A sadistic smile made its way onto the green haired ghost's face. Straddling the living boy's thighs, Youngblood was successfully draining the life out of Danny by means of strangulation.

In the edges of his darkening vision, Danny could feel that he was about to lose consciousness. Distantly, he could make out laughter; most likely, coming from the creepy man who initiated the attack.

Struggling, fighting for his life, the blue eyed boy felt a warm substance gathering in his stomach, as though his body was bloating. The suffocated feeling escaped powerfully from his opened mouth.

Releasing what at first felt like a burp, the boy was surprisingly aware that the hands that had been encased around his neck had disappeared. Bringing himself to fully understand the situation, Danny was shocked to see that most if not all of the ghosts and humans had fallen to the ground, including Freakshow who seemed stunned. Youngblood was in the far corner; he had a look of utter confusion while he rubbed the back of his injured head.

Danny quickly got up and ran to steady his friend. The raven haired boy was relieved to see that his friend's eyes were back to their interesting shade of green. Youngblood instinctively put his arm over the other's shoulder, guilt and regret shown in his now troubled eyes.

"Danny," he whispered shakily, "did I just...? I could have _killed_ you! I mean, I wanted to. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what came over me. It was like..." then the revealed truth dawned on him. He angrily brought his eyes to rest on Freakshow, whom found the whole scene rather amusing. "How...how could you?! I trusted you! I could have killed him, you know!"

The pastel man rolled his eyes. "Of course, that was the general idea."

Growling in the back of his throat, Youngblood clenched his teeth in defiance, and speedily flew toward the man he deemed a traitor. Before he could reach him, Lydia appeared, staff in hand, the green haired boy stopped abruptly in his tracks. Both Freddie and his assistant grinned knowingly; they knew they had him.

_It's the staff, _Danny realized belatedly, _somehow, it's controlling him!_ The blue eyed boy pondered recklessly what his options were. Freakshow smirking in the living boy's direction, pointed a finger at him to command Youngblood to attack him again. Running out of time, there was only one thing he could do; his jade eyed turned crimson eyed friend came upon him.

Eyes changing to a bottomless black, Danny rested his hand on the ghost kid's chest before he could pounce. For a brief second, the green haired boy's eyes turned back to the their original color. There had only been one other time that the dark haired boy had attempted to suspend(3) an entity - that ghost had been very dangerous. Tears emerging from his eyes, Danny gave a silent farewell as Youngblood vanished from sight.

Freddie and Lydia had watched, both enraged as they saw the ghost child disappear. The creepy male stomped over to the other boy, grabbing his collar to spin him around. Freakshow was scowling murderously.

"What did you do?!" He hissed venomously.

"Saved him." Danny concluded. "He will never have to submit to you or any-one else ever again."

"You little brat!" Freakshow screamed, lifting the boy from the ground.

Even though he was glad he could help his friend escape from the evil man's clutches, Danny again felt panicky; he also wanted the other ghosts to be free, but he knew he didn't have the time to suspend each and everyone of them. What about the humans? How could he possibly help them?

The dark haired boy could faintly feel a familiar sensation wallowing in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring it, Danny scanned his surroundings hurriedly. Freakshow had a strong hold on him, and was now dragging him away from the training area. The boy understood that in order to be taken away from the madness, he had to destroy the crystal staff.

Needing to push the man away, a green light erupted from his hand unconsciously, jerking the pale man backward. With his eyes still in their obsidian mode, the ten-year-old gazed astonishingly as the said light headed right to Freddie's ghostly assistant. She was hit squarely in the chest, and her inner core split into million pieces, ultimately eliminating her and making the staff fall and break on the ground.

All the remaining entities went back into control, each one considerably puzzled and dazed. Rising from the ground, Freddie snarled as he saw that both his tattooed assistant and staff were shattered.

Glancing back at Danny, the pale man strode toward the boy with an intent to harm him. With about two feet separating them, Freddie brought on a malicious grin to enhance his crazed walk. _Just a little further, boy, and I'll have you..._

"Don't take another step." A firm but motherly voice warned from the left of them.

The dark haired boy was more than happy to see his mother and father, both Fentons pointing their patented ecto-guns at the evil man. Freakshow frowned at this turn of events. He so desperately wanted to rip the two mediums into shreds. Danny hesitantly looked between his parents and the pale man.

"Danny," said his father from beside Maddie, "come over here, and get behind me."

The raven boy was just about to do that, when he was grasped from behind. Freakshow leaned back and picked him up, now holding the child tightly against his chest. Freddie gave the two shocked parents a sneer, waving at them mockingly with his free hand.

"Since I assume that you won't be using those weapons against an innocent child." He teased. "I think this is my cue to exit. Ta for now."

Jack and Maddie's eyes widened in realization as the pastel male began backing away, taking their son with him. The familiar feeling Danny had gotten from before escaped from the said boy's mouth as he wailed out louder than before. He effectively then pushed away the older male from him, but in the process went flying in the other direction.

Fortunately, Danny had already blacked out before he hit the ground. His two parents ran toward the fallen boy. Sirens suddenly could be heard from the outside as the crowds began dispersing from all the chaos. Angered police then bombarded their way through the people, arresting any person who became defiant.

Freakshow, who was still a bit out of it after being knocked almost twenty feet, was hoisted up by one of the officers. The said official put the man in handcuffs and gave him his marauder rights. The one known as Freddie clenched his teeth as the cop revealed that the forces had been wanting to arrest him for charges of burglary, fraud, and kidnapping.

In the middle of the bust, with people swarming all around them, Jack carried his unconscious son bridal style, his wife holding onto the boy's limp hand from the side. Shocked from their son's inner power, the two parents headed in the direction of their Fenton RV, where their redheaded daughter worriedly sat waiting for them.

.:DP:.

The sunlight pouring from the curtains of the hospital's slightly opened window was both healing and comforting. Blue eyes stared absently at the cream-colored walls that were surrounding in each corner of the room. Danny lied straight down, his sore body still getting used to the texture of the white sheeted bed beneath him.

With the heart monitor beeping, his IV supplying him with fluids, and the metal railings on the sides of the bed, the dark haired boy couldn't help but feel trapped in his own darkened abyss. The one good thing he had to look forward to was the fact that in a couple of hours he would be reunited with his family once again.

The previous night, after he had been admitted, the blue eyed boy had been in and out of consciousness. The two times he had been awake with his family, he had expected to see his parents looking at him with a look of wondered disgust. He was surprised to find that they had the same loving eyes, down to the time that they had first officially adopted him.

Embraces and kisses were thrown upon him, especially by a tear streaking Jazz, who had apologized to him more times than he could count. At that exact moment, Danny felt that he was one lucky kid - to have such a loving, supportive family that didn't think any differently of him, no matter how strange he might have been.

A friendly nurse promptly showed up into his room, asking him if he was alright. Nodding his head to her, the smiling female in mandatory, checked his vitals. Assuring him that everything was fine, she left him. Danny, adjusting into a comfortable position, then closed his eyes and settled into a peaceful slumber.

The minutes on the clock high above the window ticked quietly, the patterns coexisting in time with the rise and fall of Danny's chest. A blinding light emerged from the middle of the linoleum floor, the brightness peeking intensely until it simmered down to reveal a violet cloaked older man with a pale face.

The mysterious figure seemed to float toward the side of the hospital bed. He viewed the young boy casually, a light smile adorning his pale lips. Long delicate fingers ran through the brunette's hair in rotating strokes. Danny, seeking more, rested his head on the old man's hand.

Smirking at the child, he continued to glide his hand through the black locks. His mismatched eyes critically looked at the bruised neck of the child's tender skin. The blue eyed boy began to stir, signaling that he was coming back to the waking world. Blinking cerulean eyes landed on the man.

Although Danny felt the all-too-familiar emotion of fear, in the back of his mind, the boy knew that the figure wasn't going to hurt him. It was sort of a sixth sense, and Danny had learned a long time ago to listened to his inner mind and gut.

As if confirming what the ten-year old already knew, the man said: "Do not be frightened, young one. I mean you no harm."

"W-Who are you?"

The older male smiled warmly, removing his hand from the boy's hair. "I go by so many names, but you shall know me simply as Clockwork."

Curious eyes wandered to rest on the flutter of huge angelic wings that settled in the back of the pale man's aging back. Danny's breath hitched in his throat, eyes clouded in bafflement and confusion. He then looked into the other's eyes, a startling revelation on his tongue.

"You're...you're a..."

"That's correct. I am an angel."

The dark haired child turned his head to the side, breaking the eye contact. "Then...then you know what is wrong with me, don't you?"

"There is nothing _wrong _with you. You're an enigma - a gifted being that was placed on this Earth for a special purpose."

"Clockwork," Danny shifted in his bed helplessly, hopelessly, "I'm not really human, am I?"

"No, you are not."

"Could you tell me then...? I want to know...who I really am."

"All in good time," the angel explained, "but first, I want you to understand something - are you aware of what has been happening to your body over the years?" Danny shook his head no. "Well, because you are so young, your body has had to adjust to pure energy its not quite ready for. To do that, your growing body will go through stages of 'awakenings'(4); this will last until your coming of age."

A simple pause. "Will these awaken-ings hurt?"

"Yes, sometimes they will."

"How do you know all this?" The raven haired boy asked.

Clockwork declined to answer; instead, his narrowed red eyes studied the boy closely. Danny turned away from the calculating gaze. Some of what the old man had mentioned had scared him. He didn't want to be different. He didn't want to not be normal; he wanted more than ever to be human. He understandably wanted to be like everybody else.

The sun, which had glorified with its presence, hid behind a cloud, bringing a kind of darkness inside the hospital room. Silence was Danny's only comfort. He then rose his head as the angel sat down, and embraced him. The warmth of the other being lifted Danny from his dooming mood.

The strong arms encircling his small form ensured that everything was going to be alright. Danny didn't have to be alone if he didn't want to. He had more than enough support to last him a lifetime. Detaching himself from the other's body, the blue eyed boy gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you," Danny whispered genuinely.

"You're welcome...Danny."

Sapphire orbs widened considerably. "H-How do you know my name?"

Clockwork chuckled lightly. "I know more than just your name, young one. I know just about everything there is to know."

The dark haired boy looked at him warily. "Are you some sort of stalker or some-thing?" An unwanted hissing came toward the end of the sentence.

The old man smiled, a knowing gleam situated in his eyes. "Think of me more as your _guardian_ angel."

Not sure if he should be asking or not, Danny brought his eyes downward, making it seem like the floor was more interesting. "If what you say is true," he started, "then you know what happened to my real parents, right?"

A melancholy look passed over the angel's face. He took a moment before speaking, his own eyes set on the floor. The room seemed to grow into the darkness with the added sorrow accompanying it.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I cannot disclose such information, not until I know you are truly ready to hear the truth."

"I'm ready now!" The boy yelled; he had to shut his eyes momentarily so that tears wouldn't appear from his eyes.

"Do you believe in destiny, Danny?" Clockwork questioned, wanting to take away the boy's internal pain. The said boy slowly nodded. "Then understand that one day you will find out who your real parents are. That I promise you."

Danny sniffled softly, needing to appear strong for his own sake. "...okay."

.:DP:.

Pulling a blue hoodie sweater over to clench to his body, Danny went and sat down on the clear hospital bed to wait for his parents to come back form signing him out. In the far corner, his exhausted sister slept in a cushioned chair. The blue eyed child smiled at the display.

Even with the saddening conversation with Clockwork and the fact that Youngblood would lose his memory from the suspension in his mind, the dark haired boy found that he was more at ease with himself than he had been in a long time.

Although he didn't know all of what was going on, he had enough information to know that things weren't bad. Sure, he wasn't human, but that didn't mean he would have to condemn himself for the rest of his days.

A boisterous voice from the hallway distracted the boy from his musings. Both his parents came into the room with smiles on their faces that the boy returned back with confidence. Maddie then walked over to squat down in front of her daughter. The older woman shook the girl awake; with Jazz waking up and yawning, she looked around the room, and mumbled:

"Can we go home now?"

Laughter could be heard from all four of their mouths as each of them left the room, and trudged down the hospital's quarters. After exiting from the elevator and hospital, Danny, with a child-like innocence, held both his mother and father's hand as they made their way to the parked car.

Jack and Maddie gave each other a look of mild surprise; but, after a second, grinned at their son's rare affection. It were days like this that the chestnut woman knew she would cherish; the moment was certainly one that would last.

* * *

Notes:

Although Danny's English is spoken well, he does still have a bit of an accent. That's why some of his wording was hyphened or didn't make much sense. Just thought I let you know.

(1) Danny was referring to crossing over - which he may or may not be able to do.

(2) I _believe _that's Freakshow's real name. If I'm wrong, please let me know.

(3) If you've ever heard of suspended animation, it's kind of like that, except with ghosts.

(4) These 'awakenings' are like power surges - or new powers emerging. With that, what type of powers do you think 'awakened' in Danny?

R&R Thank you, hoped you enjoyed!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. I also don't own the rights to the song _Fly Like an Eagle,_ song originally sung by Steve Miller.

**Warnings Throughout the Story:** Violence, Adult Language, Drama, Minor Underage Smoking/Drinking, AU, and Some OOC

**Pairings: **Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Jack/Maddie, VladxOC, more couples may or may not be added

**Full Summary: **Daniel Fenton is the adopted son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two classified mediums. Although Danny may seem cold hearted from the outside, from the inside, he is a sweet young man struggling with the fact that he is somewhat...different from everybody else. Learn as Danny struggles to find out who he really is while juggling romance, an egotistical mayor, and supernatural creatures whom want him for their own purposes.

* * *

Fly Like an Eagle

* * *

**Chapter Four - Welcome to Amity Park**

.:DP:.

"Does everyone have everything packed?" Asked a usually loud male voice as shuffling noises were sounded throughout an empty house.

Sixteen year old Jazz zipped up the last of her clothes; her rolling suitcase handled to stand upright while her mother double checked every corner of the living room and hallways. The violet eyed woman wanted to be sure that the family had all their items accounted for.

Deeming that the home was cleared, Maddie walked back over to her awaiting spouse, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and muttering a yes in reply to his earlier question.

The three then stepped outside with their bags; Jack gave the house one more look over before he let a sad smile cross his face. Closing the door softly, he followed his wife to the Fenton RV, where half of their household appliances were placed. The other half were in a moving van on its way to the west, the destination - a mysterious town named Amity Park.

Opening the passenger door for Maddie, the orange clad wearing man couldn't help but think he was forgetting something. He gave a cautious look to his wife; she voiced his concerns as their eyes connected.

"Where's Danny?"

"I'll go get him," their teenage daughter declared before the two parents could dwell on it any longer.

Skipping on the concrete to the sidewalk, the redheaded girl paced over to the side of the modest house. There stood Danny; his azure eyes roaming each inch of the home he had known since he were five years old. Using his free hand, he moved his long dark bangs from shielding his eyes. A soothing giggle brought the teen to glance over at his sister, who came over to him and ruffled his hair.

He slightly smiled at her, before bringing his attention back to the house. "I'm sure goin' to miss this place."

Jazz turned to view the house for herself in contemplation. "Yeah," she agreed, "we've had some great memories here, haven't we?"

The dark haired teen beside her made a noise of acknowledgment. With a supporting hand landing on the said teen's shoulder, Jazz gave him a brief hug, which he returned with a clap on her back. The girl laughed at her brother's pathetic attempt at an embrace, and led him back to their family's vehicle. The Fentons had a long drive ahead of them.

.:DP:.

The evening skies were filled with assorted colors of hues hinted in oranges, blues, and pinks. The road trip for the extraordinaire family had been a grueling fast track ride of non stop five-hour travel; needless to say, the four occupants were exhausted.

Over the hill on the road, the huge white and green vehicle they sat in sped thoroughly, passing by an eerie, rickety sign proclaiming: Welcome to Amity Park. Population: Ghosts.

Staring out her side of the car window, Jazz scrunched up her face in an alerted sense. The city was reminiscent of a deserted town seen in horror movies where a group of people had to fight to survive against one psychopathic killer.

The redheaded teen inwardly wanted to protest to her parents about moving back to their previous home. Yet, she knew that this was what her parents had wanted for so long - to become granted scientists authorized to work with expensive equipment and still maintain their gifts for the supernatural.

Jazz even recalled the day that her mother had literally sprinted into the living room to share the news with the rest of the family. Being offered a job to work beside the funded Guys in White, GIW - specialists in the advancement of the paranormal - was, as her mother said, a great opportunity for them to enhance their abilities, including Danny's.

The sixteen-year-old wasn't all that aware of her brother's powers other than what her parents had told her. Even so, she didn't treat her brother any differently; she loved him with all of her being. She knew she would do anything for him; to comfort and protect him.

Chancing a look at her younger brother, Jazz found the boy's face clear of any registered emotion. Every once in a while though, his body would tremble, but she guessed that had to do with his sense in 'feeling' ghosts.

"How you doing?" She asked him while leaning over to whisper next to his head. Danny sent her a bored look before shrugging his shoulders.

A few minutes later, the RV made a soundless stop in front of a red-bricked, nearly dilapidated two-story building. As the foursome exited the vehicle, Danny gave a glance disinterestedly while his sister looked like a fish out of water. _Mom and dad cannot be seriously thinking we're moving into this dump..._

"Home, sweet, home." Jack spoke from behind his two children; the oldest giving him a disbelieving stare.

"So," Maddie stalked over to bring an arm around her daughter's collarbone from behind, "what do you guys think?"

Both brother and sister looked at each other. The dark haired teen gave the other a knowing smirk, as though he were able to read her thoughts. Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, Jazz stared back at her parents, and grinned uneasily.

"It, um, looks..." _whatever you do, don't say anything mean, _"...nice." She finished lamely.

"I knew you kids would like it." Their father grabbed each of them to be rewarded by a civilized group hug. Both teens weren't as enthusiastic.

Once the multiple limbs on limbs were released, the Fentons walked over and entered inside their brand new home. Surprisingly, the inside looked masterly renovated; everything from the carpeted floor to the cabinets in the opened kitchen were updated.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Jazz and Danny crept up the vacuumed stairs that led to the three bedrooms on the second floor. Jazz choose a medium sized room that was right across from the family bathroom. Her raven haired brother received the farthest room at the end of the hall, which was also the smallest.

Carelessly throwing his only packed duffel bag on the floor, Danny walked over to the only window in his bedroom. With blue eyes roaming the outside, the teen found that the view wasn't all that terrible. One could see that the whole of the ghost infested city was quite beautifully crisped in nature and cleaned in air.

As the raven teen looked out and witnessed a kid skate boarding from down below, the room's temperature steadily began to drop causing everything to feel frozen. Danny then spun around quickly, and got a quick glimpse of a ghost before the said ghost went intangible.

.:DP:.

Throughout the following days, the Fentons' lives became a mast of a fast tracked and hectic schedule. The two parents worked themselves to exhaustion; they wanted more than anything to impress their new employers at the company. Because of this, Jazz and Danny spent their first few weeks at home.

Danny actually could care less about the situation whereas his older sister pleaded to be able to explore the city and make friends. Eventually convincing her parents to enroll her and Danny in school, Jazz became ecstatic when she found out that they would be entering Amity Park's own Casper High.

The day before they were to attend school, Maddie and Jack were appointed with their first official assignment - to build and monitor a portal that would lead to the infamously known Ghost Zone. The so-called zone was a fantasy ghostly world inhabited by superior supernatural beings.

Every scientifically based group were interested, having only heard various rumors about it from different sources. The preparations, they knew, would take some time. With that in mind, the two scientists knew they had to start the assignment as soon as possible.

"How's your project going?" Jazz asked her parents that same night as she and her family sat around a spacious kitchen table.

"Jazz," Maddie swallowed a piece of meat loaf from her fork, then continued, "we had just started our assignment earlier today."

"Yeah, but you and dad were both in the basement all day long. I assume you got at least _some_ work done."

Nearly choking on his meal, Jack swallowed the morsels quickly, and gave his daughter a sheepish grin. "Actually, it was more like we were researching than anything."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Count on my parents to be the ultimate procrastinators."

"It wasn't like we weren't working," the redhead's mother stated, "but you have to understand, honey, that this project has been up for grabs for the last five years. No one person has been able to prove whether this Ghost Zone is credible or not."

"It is," spoke a rebellious voice from across the table. Danny, who had been casually leaning on his palm, turned his head and looked straight at his parents, "a ghost told me about it."

"You saw a ghost already?" Jazz was surprised by this.

"I...see them all the time now."

"What did this particular ghost tell you, Danny?" His mother asked critically.

"He said that he hated the Ghost Zone, that he felt trapped there." Sapphire eyes clashed with amethyst ones. "He also said he hated humans."

Maddie's eyes widened and Jack and Jazz paled; they all had come across hostile ghosts, but at a minimum. "Did he try to hurt you?" She whispered.

The raven teen shook his head. "No."

Three faces relaxed their tense looking faces, seemingly in relief. The Fenton family then ate in silence. Because she was very worried about her son's well being, Maddie would often watch the boy every couple of minutes as they sat together.

A half an hour later, Jack and Maddie were both settled into the kitchen, washing the dishes and straightening up the table. Their two children had went upstairs to their rooms to get ready for bed.

As the hours passed and the night sky became clearer and more darker, a comfortable silence began to envelope around the pleasing house. In his bedroom, Danny had stayed awake, staring up at the smooth high ceiling. His blue eyes were encased in the blackness, scanning each inch upward aimlessly.

Finally lying over on his right side, the dark haired teen made his body adjust to the bed to get some shut eye. His attempt at sleep was therefore diminished as he heard a soft knock on his door. A single crystalline eye peeked from under the covers to witness Jazz tiptoeing her way to his bed.

Climbing over the bed to rest on Danny's other side, the redhead peered into her brother's now opened eyes as he looked at her in annoyance.

"What do you want, Jazz?"

The older girl grinned. "Who said I wanted anything?"

"You wouldn't be in my room otherwise."

Jazz giggled, before bringing her hand to her mouth. "You know me too well. I just...wanted to see if you were okay."

Danny frowned. "I'm fine."

"Mom and dad were really worried when you mentioned that ghost, you know. How many of them have you seen, anyway?"

"Jazz, I told you before that I see them all the time. Haven't you been able to see them?"

The redheaded girl bit her lower lip, enough to break the skin, then she whispered: "I can't see them. I'm only able to hear them."

Her younger sibling rose a dark eyebrow. "But I thought you said that you could--"

"I know, I know," the girl sighed heavily, "its just that I didn't want to disappoint mom and dad. What would they think of me if they knew I wasn't as special as I made myself out to be?"

"The same way they think about you now. You're their daughter, Jazz."

Smiling gratefully at her brother, the girl replied: "I knew you'd be able to learn a thing or two because of me."

"Shut the hell up, Jazz."

While removing herself from Danny's bed, Jazz playfully punched the dark haired teen in the abdomen. Just as quietly as she had entered, she walked back over to the bedroom door. Right before she left completely, the redheaded teen spun around to state seriously:

"Better get some sleep for school tomorrow."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You and I both know that if it were up to me, I wouldn't go at all."

Jazz snorted. "My brother, the pessimistic. Goodnight. I love you."

"Uh huh," with a glare from the older teen, the blue eyed boy smirked, "yeah, yeah, love you too. Now, get out of my room."

.:DP:.

As the early morning sunlight poured through the half opened beige blinds of a single girl's bedroom, a teen of the age of fourteen arose from her more than spacious necessary bed. The silky sheets on the aforementioned bed were dark just like the female's current thoughts.

Samantha Manson scowled in the direction of the sun, not wanting to have anything to do with the brightness. Releasing herself from the black comforters, the raven headed teen stalked over to her walk-in closet to find something suitable to wear.

With a black half shirt and a black and purple patterned skirt in hand, Sam folded the articles of clothing, and proceeded to her large bathroom for a quick shower. No matter how many times she washed at night, the goth girl felt that if she didn't wash up before school, she would be deemed unsanitary.

Coming inside the luxurious bathroom, the raven haired girl wouldn't have thought that she would take fifteen more minutes longer than she had anticipated. After relishing in the hot liquid that had cascaded on the right places on her skin, Sam hurriedly used her comb and brush that had been on top of her granite counter top and brushed through her damp locks.

It barely took any time at all to put on her gothic clothes, and she walked downstairs to be acquainted with both her parents and ailing grandmother.

The ever wealthy Pamela Manson eyed her daughter's outfit with disdain. The blonde woman wanted so badly to rush the rebellious girl back to her room, and find, what she thought, was a more appropriate styling. Her husband, Jeremy(1), thought along the same lines.

"Samantha, why do you insist on wearing something so..._distasteful_? First impression is always key." The Manson woman voiced arrogantly.

"Maybe other people's opinion of me doesn't really matter..._mother_."

Giving her grandmother a quick embrace, the goth teen reached over the counter to grab a lone muffin, then headed off to meet up with her friend Tucker. Sam went through the large living room, and slammed the front door without saying another word.

The blonde woman looked on in disbelief. "Did you see the way your daughter talked back to me?" She directed the question to her just as shocked husband.

"I think she gets it from you." He said after a long pause. Needless to say, Pamela didn't look amused in the slightest.

.:DP:.

"Oh, man! I swear someone up there hates me!" Whined a usually calm and collected voice.

Sam watched her male friend in suppressed amusement as the other teen mumbled and grumbled to himself. Walking side by side on the sidewalk, the goth girl couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty that she could further offer assistance to him.

The duo were on their way to their school Casper High, and Sam's friend Tucker was in a jam because their first period class had to present and turn in a essay typed paper on the famously known book _The Scarlet Letter_(2). Unfortunately for the dark skinned male, his computer had crashed the previous night, making all his hard work get deleted without a trace.

"No big deal, Tuck," the dark haired girl said in a rushed tone, "just explain to Mr. Lancer the situation, I'm sure he'll let you--"

"Are you kidding me?! He is going to use me as target practice against the SAT stats, then his going to give me detention!"

Pressing the button for the crosswalk to reach school, Sam frowned at the boy while crossing her arms to her chest. "Okay, now you're just exaggerating."

The bespectacled boy next to her stared out in thought. "You really think so?" The goth girl nodded in confirmation. "I thought what I was saying was pretty humorous."

"Tucker, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but...you're an idiot."

As the two crossed the street, Tucker looked at his friend with a slight hurt expression. He thought he was quite intelligent. For Sam to say something like that, loosened his ego ten fold.

"This is the last time I tell you about my problems!" He yelled.

"...Good."

"Hey!"

Bickering back and forth, the two teens narrowly missed the crowd of students that were packing into the entrance of the white structured building that was of a known high school.

Chatter and laughter was what first hit the Manson girl's ears as she expertly weaved in and out of the multiple bodies blocking her path. On her way to her first period, Sam had lost Tucker in the group of teens surrounding. Part of her separated from him on purpose; she was after all tired of his repetitive complaints.

Purple eyes viewing forward, the goth girl gave a sigh of relief when she came across the front door to her beginning class. Leisurely coming inside, the raven teen sauntered through the aisles of the aligned desks, picking her usual sit that was situated in the back.

Throughout the first couple of minutes, the Manson girl watched as various students came into the classroom in pairs. Sighing to herself, she inwardly began to prepare her body for yet another non eventful day. Sam had no idea how wrong she was going to be.

.:DP:.

One redheaded teen along with her dark haired brother stood outside the school building while their peers pushed past them to enter said building.

Because their parents had to work first at their company, then began on their assignment, Jazz hadn't been able to drive them herself. The girl looked at her brother sheepishly as he gave her a disapproving look.

"So," she laughed nervously, "should I escort you to your first class, or are you okay on your own?"

Danny rose a single eyebrow. "What about my schedule?"

"Oh, right," rummaging quickly into her jacket's pocket, the older girl handed the raven a folded piece of paper. He opened it up with perfect precision; his eyes scanning the important content. "Before you ask, mom got our schedule from the principal during our introduction last week."

"How thoughtful of her." He stated monotonously.

"You gonna be okay?"

The raven haired teen brought on a half smirk, knowing that his sister was going into a overprotective mode. "We're Fentons, remember? I'll be fine."

Nodding to relieve herself more than the younger teen, she went over and gave him a brief hug before separating from him to disappear into the chaotic crowd.

Chuckling quietly because of his sister, the blue eyed boy directed his way inside the high school, stopping every so often when one thing or another sparked his interest. As he sauntered through the halls of Casper High, Danny glanced up at the white colored walls as pictures of ghost hunts and the like appeared.

Two minutes before the bell was to ring for classes to start, a moving body from behind bumped into him. His footing faltered; but otherwise, he hadn't felt the collision.

He turned around, and came face to face with an angry looking Hispanic girl who had a scowl on her face. "Watch it!" She passed by him, pushing off on his left shoulder. "Geek!" She called before walking away.

Danny snorted as he watched the teenage girl stalk farther away from him. After all, it wasn't the first time he had been called a name from a complete stranger. Some days, the boy was rather glad he wasn't human. He could never understand their cruelty or their greed.

Searching in his pocket to pull out his schedule, Danny stared at it to see where his first class was being held. His first period was in English Literature with a teacher named Edward(3) Lancer. _Sounds like a total fruitloop to me..._

Asking numerous times after the bell had rang where he was supposed to be, the dark haired youth had finally found the classroom. He swiftly opened the door, and let his eyes wander around the room while the students stopped talking to observe him. Danny shook his head at their behavior.

Sapphire eyes briefly landing on purple ones belonging to a goth girl who began to blush at his gaze. He slightly smirked at the girl, and smiled genuinely as she turned her head in embarrassment.

"Young man, do you not realize you are two minutes late to my class?" A bald, overweight man walked over and stared at the teen in annoyance.

"That doesn't justify if I'm a new student, now does it?" _Yep, I was right - total fruitloop._

The one called Mr. Lancer glared at the boy's blatant smart-aleck response. "I have little patience for rude students. However, I will let your tardiness go for now. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, understood?"

Danny nodded at the man, but really, he just wanted to roll his eyes and laugh out loud. Walking through the aisles of the desks, the raven was unprepared as he stumbled and nearly fell down. Snickers from a group of red jackets could be heard. A blonde teen being the culprit as he had been the one to trip Danny.

The black haired teen narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. He couldn't believe it. It was already his first day, and the teachers and students alike where trying to show him up.

Selecting a seat near the back of the classroom, Danny was intent on laying his head down on the desk and falling sleep. A tap to his shoulder shattered that ideal for him. Danny's head lifted up. Looking back at him was a dark skinned boy whose whole persona read 'techno geek'.

"Looks like you're their new victim." The raven gave a questioning look. "Dash Baxter and his goons. They always pick on the new kid." The other boy pointed at the blonde from before.

Danny shrugged in indifference. "Doesn't matter to me. I'm used to jocks trying to overpower me."

"Just thought I give you a clear warning." Whispered the other teen. "I'm Tucker Foley, by the way."

Danny grinned at the boy's openness. "Danny Fenton."

"Mr. Foley," Lancer's loud voice boomed, making said teen jump in response. "Do you have something you'd liked to share with the class?"

"N-No, sir."

"Then I suggest you stop talking nonsense, and pay attention. Remember, essays are to be turned in by the end of the period."

Danny covered his mouth as a chuckle threatened to erupt from his throat. Next to him, Tuck was banging his head and groaning in sadness.

* * *

Heaving a sigh mentally, a raven haired teen annoyingly stood in a lunch line to retrieve what he thought resembled a mixture of meat loaf and spinach. The crowd of students scooted to the right slowly, making a vein in the Fenton's left temple begin to twitch.

The lunch lady smiled at him eerily as she scooped up the gross looking food and splattered the meal on his tray. After he (unfairly) paid for his lunch, the raven made a beeline to an empty table. He then sat down, and eyed his food with a disgusted expression. _How do they expect us to eat this stuff?_

"Hey, Danny!"

The blue eyed boy looked around, expecting to be called by his sister. He was fairly surprised to see the Tucker kid and the goth girl from before heading in his direction. The two teens sat on the other side of the table. Danny looked at them warily.

Tucker smiled. "I figured you'd be eating alone. Want some company?"

"Sure...I guess." The raven stated truthfully. "That's very kind of you. Who's your friend?" He motioned at the violet eyed girl.

"Sam, this is Danny Fenton." He spoke to the black haired girl, then to Danny. "Danny, meet my best friend, Sam Manson."

"Self-proclaimed goth and ultra-recyclo vegetarian." The Manson girl clarified, folding her arms and waiting for the criticism of the other boy.

"Хороший встречать Вас(4)." Danny smirked at the two's shocked expressions.

"Dude, you speak Russian?" The Foley boy asked in awe.

The blue eyed teen shrugged. "Used to speak the language all the time. Kind of forgot most of it, though." As he said this he glanced over at Sam, and inwardly laughed as the girl's cheeks tinted red. Having the boy making her blush once again made the goth girl want to curse him in her mind.

Tucker looked between the two ravens in confusion. Brushing it off after an awkward silence, the bespectacled boy began asking questions about Danny's home life, whether he had any siblings, etc. Ten minutes later, the trio were laughing and having a good old time as though they had been best friends for years.

Danny's happiness quickly vanished as he saw the bully Dash Baxter and two of his friends make their way to the threes' table. Sam frowned as the jock sat down next to Foley, and put a non friendly arm around him.

"Hey, Foley, I don't believe you introduced us to your new friend here."

Sam's frowned deepened. "Don't you have anything better to do than coming over here, and messing with us?"

Dash raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, don't blame me because society's against you for being a dyke." The Mansion girl growled at this.

"Why don't you leave her alone." Danny said. The blonde smirked at the smaller boy, and pushed Tucker away from him.

"Tell me your name."

"Danny Fenton."

"Well, Fen_turd_, how would you like it if I came over there and stuck a boot far up your ass?" The blonde's two lackeys laughed at the other's expense. By this time, the whole cafeteria had ceased their chatter to watch the scene unfold.

The dark haired youth refused to answer; he instead asked a question of his own. "Are you compensating for something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I've heard that," Danny took a dramatic pause, then continued, "the biggest gifts come in smaller packages."

Dash sneered. "Did you just insult me?"

"No," the other said with a serious face. "I insulted your _manhood_. There's a difference."

The jock's face became red in fury. Grabbing the raven's shirt collar, he snarled. "You and me. Football field. _Now._"

Without waiting for Danny to say anything else, he dragged the other teen through the exit of the cafeteria. The whole student body followed them with Sam and Tuck pleading for the football playing blonde to released their friend.

As the large mass of teens passed the library building, Jazz, whom had spent her lunch time reading in aforementioned library heard the commotion from the outside. As she peered through the window, the redhead's eyes widened when she saw her brother in a headlock by a unfamiliar blonde. _Oh, no._

The sixteen-year-old went as speedily as possible to catch up with her younger brother. She had to make sure nothing happened to him.

In the meantime, the crowd of teens circled around the blonde and the raven as they all settled on the grassy field. Dash continued to grasp Danny's shirt as the latter gave the blonde an emotionless expression. Sam and Tucker tried to get passed the other rowdy bodies but they kept getting blocked off.

"Look," the raven said calmly, "I don't want to fight you. I just wanted you to leave my friends alone."

Dash and his followers began to laugh at the dark haired boy's reasoning. "Is that so? What? Are you too much of a pussy to face me?"

Danny tilted his head in curiosity, then he said something that angered the blonde to his core. "I feel sorry for you, Dash. Having to prove yourself superior so that you can erase how bad your father has treated you."

The rude jock stopped laughing, and looked at Danny, hissing. "What did you say?"

"You figure that as long as you beat on other people than that will make up for all the times that your dad has beat on you. You want so desperately not to be weak in his eyes; but in reality, you are and always will be."

"You sonafobitch!" The red jacket wearing teen screamed, slugging Danny in the mouth. The boy went down on his side. He heard a cry in the distant. _Jazz, is that you?_ Dash came over to sit on top of the other boy, preparing to punch him again. "I'm going to kill you!"

Before he did, he heard the smaller boy whisper. "Look at me, Dash." The blonde glared at the raven, somehow lowering his fist. "I want you to look into my eyes."

Danny's breathing began to get heavier and more erratic as his blue eyes steadily poured to become a hellish black. The jock peered into those eyes, as he did he saw the most horrible things ever imagined. In a panic, he scrambled away from the other. He took cautious steps back as Danny stood up from the damp lawn. Anticipation landed on the group of students as everything went quiet.

Understandably, no one was expecting the muscular blue eyed blonde to began crying loudly as terrifying images upon images raced throughout his brain. His friends tried to calm him down, but to no avail. Danny's peers flinched from him as he wiped the blood from his busted lip, and walked away from the field.

Sam and Tucker, who had witnessed the phenomenon from the sidelines, looked at each with both of them thinking the same thing:

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Notes:

(1) I believe Sam's father's name is Jeremy. If I am incorrect, please let me now.

(2) Even though I love the plot of the _Scarlet Letter_, it was literally one of the hardest reads of my life.

(3) I actually have no idea what Mr. Lancer's first name is, nor do I care. I think Edward has a nice ring to it.

(4) Nice to meet you. _Yay! More Russian!_

Please R&R. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this latest installment.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. I also don't own the rights to the song _Fly Like an Eagle,_ song originally sung by Steve Miller.

**Warnings Throughout the Story:** Violence, Adult Language, Drama, Minor Underage Smoking/Drinking, AU, and Some OOC

**Pairings: **Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Jack/Maddie, VladxOC, more couples may or may not be added

**Full Summary: **Daniel Fenton is the adopted son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two classified mediums. Although Danny may seem cold hearted from the outside, from the inside, he is a sweet young man struggling with the fact that he is somewhat...different from everybody else. Learn as Danny struggles to find out who he really is while juggling romance, an egotistical mayor, and supernatural creatures whom want him for their own purposes.

Mostly filler chapter

* * *

Fly Like an Eagle

* * *

**Chapter Five - Mind Over Matter**

.:DP:.

No one uttered a word as a group of teenagers warily watched the enigma that was known as Danny Fenton step away to disappear from the open football field. The only source of sound came from the frightened gasps of Baxter as his screams toned down to incessant whimpering.

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley stood shocked in their spots, amazed and somewhat scared of what they had just witnessed previously from their new friend. Danny had, for lack of a better word, taken down one of Casper's most vicious bullies without even retaliating with his own fist. Not only that, the dark haired teen had somehow brought the bigger boy to tears. Who and what exactly was this boy?

"What in the _Bag of Bones_(1) is going on over there?" Heads suddenly turned in a frenzy, as an intimidating voice spoke from a few yards away. Mr. Lancer along with Principal Ishiyama strode over angrily to the now dispersing crowd.

Some of the more braver students came forward, telling over exaggerating versions of what had happened between Danny and Dash. The bald teacher's face settled onto a frown at the teens' view accounts of how 'the weird new kid had nearly killed Dash'.

Calculatingly, Tucker stared at the retreating back of Danny; as though he would be able to get some much needed answers from that one look. He barely made a move as Sam left his side, protesting on behalf of the mysterious boy; Dash and his friends were then confronted by the two annoyed adults.

.:DP:.

With no firm destination in mind, Danny resumed his walk even when he heard various voices calling out to him. His eyes had returned to their normal sparkling blue, yet looked out blankly as the world around him seemed to fade into nothingness.

After a few more paces, the blue eyed teen stopped abruptly, ending at the edge of the school. A nurturing hand then came to rest on his left shoulder. The boy slowly turned and gazed straight back into the concerned looking eyes of his sister.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded quietly. Jazz sighed in relief, smiling at him uneasily. Afterwards, she whispered. "What happened?"

"I...don't want to know."

.:DP:.

**Six Months Later**

A disorganized pile of useless material was carelessly lying on one side of the Fenton's basement ground. Most of the forgotten machinery were failed projects, or obsolete shields and metal barriers used to capture certain ghosts.

In the center of the overly occupied room stood the exterior of the model rendition of the patented Fenton Ghost Portal. The outer door was made out of a sturdy steel and iron metal. The craftsmanship of the entrance was very exceptionally done with its intricate designs, a feat that both Jack and Maddie were fondly proud of.

The interior, however, had a major disadvantage - the activation sequence was flawed because, in a rush to finish their assignment quickly, Jack had made the mistake of building the 'on' switch inside of it. This proved that the machine was therefore too dangerous to maintain. Nevertheless, the couple had then planned on creating a new switch to control on the outside.

On the far right corner, a long table with different sets of blue prints was situated. A large body hovered over the said table, rummaging through scattered notes and messages. With the clock above his head ticking by distractingly, a frustrated whine escaped his chapped lips.

What was so needlessly time consuming was the amount of effort it took to actually think up the mathematical structures of the portal. Jack Fenton knew that he was a smart man (even if he were outwardly clumsy), but he also knew he wasn't a patient man.

To be able to accomplish what he had in the last months was miraculous within itself. Most people would be in awe with the amount of knowledge the two mediums had in science, mathematics, and engineering. Jack, however, was unsatisfied.

"Jack?"

The said scientist spun around, caught off guard by the tender voice from behind. His wife stood at the end of the stairs, watching him with a whimsical smile.

"What is it, Maddie-kins?"

Maddie shook her head. "It's nothing, really. I just...you look so professional. So studious."

"You think so?" He asked with a chuckle.

The chestnut haired woman nodded, before making her way to face him. Glancing momentarily at the disarray of paperwork, she looked back at her spouse. "You've been down here for hours now. Don't you think it's about time you gave it a rest for a little?"

Jack sighed, ruffling his hair with his hand, tiredly. "I'm just so nervous about the presentation next week." He coughed, then continued, "I don't want to screw this up. I want everything to be perfect, and--"

"It will be." She finished for him. "With our expertise, the support of the organization, the GIW, and Vlad Master's sponsor; we shall be more than capable of handling and studying any ghost. Our opportunity of a lifetime."

With his wife's comforting words, the large man gave her a half smile. "You're right, hon."

"Besides," Maddie started as she grasped onto Jack's inner arm and led him back upstairs, "our children are going to be off for spring break soon. I think it's only fair that they get to spend time with us every once in a while. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a full smile, "maybe we can even bring the kids with us during our investigations."

The Fenton woman sighed in exasperation. Leave it to her husband to mix in work with family. Inwardly, Maddie didn't like involving her kids too much with their career in the supernatural. Both teens were extremely sensitive to paranormal energy, especially Danny.

What the mother of two wanted for her teens more than anything was for them to have a typical life full of happiness and content.

.:DP:.

The pink colored seed buds attached to the high trees surrounding a quiet massive Casper High spoke of the upcoming spring season. In the inside of the halls, the vacancy seemed unusual for the amount of students that normally lounged and crowded around every weekday.

In one specific classroom, thirty students anxiously, excitedly counted down the minutes that would lead to the end of class and the beginning of a one week absence. When the time counted down to the last ten seconds, teens were already bolting out of their seats. A mash of bodies then made it to the door as the bell rang throughout.

Ecstatic cheers and chatters came from the majority of the students. The once empty hallway became packed; kids rushing out with footsteps heard from right and left. Danny, who had been one of the last students to exit from the classroom, paced to meet up with his friends Sam and Tucker.

On his way to Sam's locker, a kid almost ran into him. When the boy took one look at Danny, he trembled in fear and bottled away from the amused raven teen. Even after six months, Danny's so called fight with Dash Baxter was still one of the the school's upfront gossip topics.

Most of the students were afraid of him including Dash, and blatantly avoided contact with him. Others, presumably the more popular kids, would sneer his way, and had deemed him as the 'Casper Freak'. It was a nickname that was started up by Paulina, the girl he had ran into his first day of school.

She along with her clique would spread wild rumors about him. It sickened Danny to know that people were willing to listen to _anything_ that was sprouted by another's mouth. What really made the situation funny was that any time the dark haired teen went anywhere near the popular girls, they would dash away in fright.

How could a group so young, so needy be malicious and mean yet be afraid of the one person that their hurtful words were targeted towards?

"Hey, Danny," Sam greeted as the azure eyed teen came to stand beside her and her locker. Giving a noncommittal grunt back, Danny looked around for their techno buddy.

"Did Tuck leave already?"

The goth nodded her head. "Something about a geek's convention." She winked at him, earning a laugh from the other teen.

"You're terrible."

"I know."

Once most of their peers had wandered out of the school, Sam and Danny silently took their leave, heading in the direction of the Nasty Burger, as was their usual activity on a Friday afternoon. The clear sky above them began changing discreetly into a couple of dark clouds.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny had each grown closer to one another over the months. The three stuck together through thick and thin. After what had happened with Dash, the raven haired boy had thought the two would stop wanting to be his friend. Danny had been glad he was wrong, for once.

Neither three talked much about what had happened at the football field. Sam and Tuck just felt that it were too sensitive a subject for Danny to handle. Sam, with her stubborn logic, knew that he would tell them about the incident on his own one day. And she was fine with that.

.:DP:.

The fast food establishment was filled with hungry customers, mostly of teenagers and business people on a belated lunch break. As Sam and Danny entered the Nasty Burger, the bodies of people seemed to multiply steadily.

The line to the ordering counter was long; people on their way out would rudely bump into the two teens. The black haired Sam clicked her tongue in annoyance. Was it that hard to say 'excuse me'?

About twenty minutes later, the two ravens made it to the front of the line, and ordered their usual: two (three with Tucker) cheeseburgers, large fries, and chocolate shakes.

Danny led the girl to the side until their food was ready. With two red trays in hand another five minutes afterward, the duo stalked their way carefully to find a place to seat. Danny found a lone spot near the far corner; the two friends then sat down on the cushioned seats. Right next to them were a group of juniors giving Danny a profound stare.

When the fourteen-year-old boy gazed back their way, the foursome males were quick to look away. The purple eyed girl sitting across from Danny rolled her eyes at the other teens' immaturity.

"Where did Tucker really go?" Danny asked, as he unwrapped his burger and took a bit out of it.

Sam shrugged. "He said he really had to get home. Family thing." Danny nodded, but otherwise didn't say anything else.

A comfortable silence settled around them as they ate, as though the two were in the own perfect little world. Discreetly, Sam would peer at the unsuspecting boy; gaping intently at his eyes. Those eyes - those crystal eyes - held so many emotions in them. The Manson girl often found herself encased by them. It also didn't help that she had a small crush on the dark haired teen.

Even so, it was almost as though she were trapped in a trance as she watched him. The often furrowing of his eyebrows told volumes - the teen was keenly aware of everything around him. Her eyes then followed his as he looked out their window. The outside was becoming more dark and windy.

"It's going to rain." Danny stated quietly. Sure enough, the first heavy raindrops fell on the teens' heads minutes later as they made their way out of the Nasty Burger building.

Walking on the cement that aligned with the open roads with various vehicles, Danny and Sam agreed to take refuge at her house since it was closer until the rain calmed.

It didn't take the two long to reach the Manson Residence. Unlocking the front door with her key from her pocket, the amethyst eyed girl pushed it open easily. As they stepped inside, she instructed Danny to remove his shoes to enter her home.

The black haired youth was inwardly impressed with the entrance quarters of Sam's home. This, after all, was the first time he had been inside the house. The grandeur of the sitting room was beautifully adorned, with matching marble tables set side by side.

Danny followed his female friend into the living room area. She looked at him, hopeful. "Well...this is my house." She chuckled awkwardly, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

The other teen smirked at her. "I like it."

Sam's cheeks blushed a darker shade of red; she nearly collided to the floor embarrassingly as her overbearing mother called out for her in the huge house.

"Samantha, honey, are you h--Oh!" The blonde Manson exclaimed as she saw Danny behind her daughter. "Hello, Danny," she said rather coldly, "I didn't expect Samantha to invite any guests over today."

"It's Sam, Mom." The goth teen put her hands on her hips. "And Danny won't stay long. We're just waiting for the rain to lessen."

"Shouldn't his parents know where he is?" Pamela crossed her arms over her chest.

Danny, feeling the rising tension, smiled convincingly. "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Manson. I'll just have my sister pick me up."

With a cynical look, Pamela muttered: "Well, then, I guess it's all right."

The raven haired girl didn't waste any time grabbing Danny, and ushering him to her bedroom. The Manson woman looked on in disapproval. She brought her arms to her sides as she heard her daughter's bedroom door slam shut.

Pamela couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but there was something...off about the Fenton boy. Coming from scientifically advanced and eccentric parents, the boy - which she wouldn't admit to anyone - gave her the major creeps. She didn't want that kind of influence around her Samantha.

.:DP:.

"I have said this before - your Mom is one paranoid bitch." Danny was sitting cross legged on the other teen's bed lazily as his friend aimlessly straightened her room in front of him.

Although Sam didn't like when people cursed in front of her, she couldn't agree more. She hated the fact that her mother would use her riches and position to get what she wanted.

The gothic girl purposely hid her wealth from the rest of her high school's population. Money made people do and say crazy things. A single person - a financially stressed one at that - would give up everything for a person with power and money. Sam never wanted to become one of those shallow people who saw others for what they had, and not for who they were as a person.

"It's not completely her fault, Danny," Sam reasoned nonetheless, "she grew up in a family that expected the best and the brightest."

"I guess," the raven boy said sensibly, "But it does get old when people look at me the same way she just did."

Sam stood to face the other; the boy's eyes were hardened, but not in anger. He just looked so thoughtful, so contemplative, so..._beautiful._

The teenage girl flinched slightly as lightening unexpectedly boomed from the outside of her window. The goth could hear the raindrops land noisily on the glass from the outside. Danny remained as he was - a glazed over look coming across his face.

The black haired girl dropped the clothes she had in her hand in the hamper, and crossed her room to sit next to Danny. The bed dipped to accommodate to the extra weight. The continuous rainstorm was loud, but at the same time, comforting.

"It's okay to ask me." The blue eyed teen whispered after a while.

"Ask you what?" Sam raised both eyebrows.

Danny smirked yet again. "I know you and Tucker have wanted to know about what happened between me and Dash at the football field." Sam's mouth widened; she looked, as cliche as it sounds, like a fish out of water. "So, ask me."

The goth girl didn't say anything at first. She continued to stare at the other teen, feeling astonished but not too surprised. Danny seemed to have a knack for reading other people.

Looking anywhere but at the other teen, she asked softly: "What happened that day on the football field?"

Danny uncrossed his legs, and lowered his body to the girl's floor. He leaned in casually on the end of her bed, his knees near his chest. The lightening had stopped, but the _pit _and the _pat _of the water liquid from the clouds was evident.

Putting his interlocked fingers underneath his chin, he said. "Do you believe in ghosts, Sam?"

Out of all the things the girl thought Danny was going to say, she was shocked to hear _that _question come from his mouth. Looking down, and viewing the dark locks of her friend and crush, she then shifted and stood up to tower over the sitting boy. She looked right at him.

"Considering this town we live in - the ghost capital of the world - I would truthfully have to say...no."

The other teen looked up, and smiled knowingly. "You know how my mom and dad are working on a project funded by the Guys in White?"

"Yeah, you had told me before that your parents were investigators."

"_Ghost_ investigators_._" The boy admitted regrettably.

"What? They hunt ghosts?"

Danny nodded. "They can also communicate with them." He then lowered his eyes. "So can I."

Sam's eyes widened at his declaration. The gothic girl had to admit that she were a skeptic when it came to dealings of the supernatural. Hearing the confession come from one of her closest friends made it that much more real.

Cautiously, the girl made her way to sit next to the boy for a second time. Seconds tuned into minutes, the rain noticeably relaxed as the hidden sun peeked from the many blackened clouds up above.

Finally, after a long while, she asked. "Do they scare you?"

"Sometimes."

"Is this how it felt for Dash?"

"Yes."

"Then, what happened that day on the football field?" She repeated to him.

When she asked the question again, the raven haired teen gradually turned toward her, and what she saw pulled at her heartstrings. Danny's eyes were glistening with unshed tears; she knew that he was refusing to let them fall. Tentatively, she reached out and held his hand in hers. He didn't even try to pull away.

"I bottled up all my emotions I felt, all my memories. I did all that and...I let him see it through me. I made him relive my every waking moment."

* * *

(1) One of my favorite books from Stephen King. Heh.

Next chapter: Mayor Vladimir Masters. I know you guys have been waiting for this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. I also don't own the rights to the song _Fly Like an Eagle,_ song originally sung by Steve Miller.

**Warnings Throughout the Story:** Violence, Adult Language, Drama, Minor Underage Smoking/Drinking, AU, and Some OOC

**Pairings: **Danny/Sam, Tucker/Valerie, Jack/Maddie, VladxOC, more couples may or may not be added

**Full Summary: **Daniel Fenton is the adopted son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, two classified mediums. Although Danny may seem cold hearted from the outside, from the inside, he is a sweet young man struggling with the fact that he is somewhat...different from everybody else. Learn as Danny struggles to find out who he really is while juggling romance, an egotistical mayor, and supernatural creatures whom want him for their own purposes.

Vlad's, Valerie's, and other surprise characters introduction chapter!

* * *

Fly Like an Eagle

* * *

**Chapter Six - Mayor Vladimir Masters**

.:DP:.

The slightly obsidian clouds began to drift apart once again as the rain from before ceased for good; the sun made its presence known through the growing brightness. From above a two-story building, cynical gray eyes glanced downward to witness as the Fenton RV raced from the corner, and made a displeasing stop in front of the mentioned building.

Moments later, two teens emerged from the semi-gigantic vehicle, one of which held a blue umbrella above her head. The same gray eyes widened when they saw the familiar dark tresses of the teenage boy. The presence whom was watching the two recognized the raven boy; he had even gone as far as speaking to him on occasion.

Needless to say, the presence - an unknown tormented ghost - was surprised that the mere human was able to see him. _Or maybe he isn't fully human at all...It has been awhile since I have last seen him...What if this boy happened to be more than he appeared? _With these thoughts in mind, the entity wanted to know more about the raven.

Narrowed eyes turned slits observed more intellectually. As the duo down below navigated to enter their front door, one black haired ghost found that the living teen's entire existence seemed happier than his own. His mind changed instantly as he floated away from the window. He didn't just want to learn more about the boy, he wanted to _become _the boy, inside and out.

After all, why was he the only one who had to suffer? Why should he be the one in the shadows for years and years, when someone else could easily take his place?

.:DP:.

The next afternoon, usually full of such freedom and excellence, was anything but as the aforementioned teenagers stared between both their mother and father. The two older Fentons were discussing the exceedingly short progression of their famed assignment.

The four family members were currently in the living room area; the TV set on one of the dramatic channels that Jazz normally enjoyed. Even with the blazing sound of the television accompanied with the distracting colors that captured a moving picture on screen, opinions flew back and forth. Danny heaved a heavy sigh. It were days like these that he would rather be buried deep inside his covers in bed.

Jazz gave the younger teen a sympathetic look. She too hated to be in the middle of her parents' logical induced arguments. A slender hand reached out to momentarily feel the soft material of the couch before grabbing onto the black remote control. Glancing at her parents quickly, the redhead removed herself from the comfort of her seat, and gestured with her head for Danny to follow her.

Leaving the adults to themselves, Jazz and Danny walked casually along until they reached the entrance of the house. Jazz easily leaned in to open the closet door to retrieve a light sweater. The weather had proved to be a bit chilly, if not wet the day before.

"I need you to cover for me," she suddenly said as she put on the gray sweater.

Danny gave her a blank stare, his expression unreadable. "Where you going?" Jazz stared at her brother in mild surprise; she actually expected him to ask what was in it for him.

"Out of town with some friends of mine. I should be back no later than tomorrow."

"That's it?"

The older teen smirked, a slight crinkle in both of her eyes. "That's all you're getting out of me. I suppose I should return the favor, little brother?"

The raven scoffed at the 'little brother' response. Folding his arms, he mumbled. "Who said I needed anything in return, _Jasmine_?" He smirked then. He knew his sister became irked when he used her full first name.

Jazz frowned at him; and after securing the buttons on the sewed sweater, she left from the front door. Not before saying: "Even after all these years, you're still so cynical." The slam of the door signaled her departure.

Danny stared at the closed front door for a few moments before shaking his head in exasperation, and turning around to head upstairs to his room. He didn't feel like dealing with his parents' ramblings anymore, anyway.

Reaching the top step of the staircase, Danny shivered as though he were cold. He then quickly glanced from side to side; the temperature had dropped significantly within seconds. There was a ghost present, and by the feel of its aura, the ghost wasn't very happy.

"Whomever you are, come on out." The raven declared, stilling his stance.

Silence from the hallway was his result. Danny sill stayed on high alert, even as he continued his walk back to his bedroom.

.:DP:.

The early day settled into a comfortable evening as the residents of Amity Park fell into a rested state, and made themselves useful inside of their own homes.

The impressive Axion Labs structure stood brilliantly, seemingly becoming a brand name in its own right. Inside the laboratory, the newly hired manager, Doctor Damon Gray, packed up his signed articles and equipment information into his suitcase, and was readying to head off to his house for the night.

Rolling his head from side to side to pop the awkward joints in his neck, the man pulled out his cell from his lab coat pocket. With familiarity, he dialed his house number and waited patiently for his daughter to pick up. _Strange, _he thought after the last three rings, _she _always _answers the phone when I call her..._

Furrowing his eyebrows in slight worry, Damon grabbed his things to head outside, but not before looking up and checking the elite security. He tried again with the cellular phone unaware that not more than ten blocks away, a Red Huntress equipped with (stolen) high tech ghostly gear was chasing down a rather stubborn - and also annoying - ghost by way of a hover board (one she 'burrowed' from her father's lab, she would insist).

With the use of shuriken-looking disks at her disposal, the red suited young woman grasped them before throwing the weapons that stealthily sliced through the air only to catch onto the spirit's white shirt and gray overalls and trap him onto the side of a grand building.

The ghost struggled against his restraint, yapping and complaining all the while. The Red Huntress flew over and stood in front of the entity; even though her face was covered by black tinted glassware, one could sense the killer intent and malice she held for the ghost.

Aiming an ecto-gun at the small ghost's face, she said quite cruelly, "Prepare to perish, ghost."

The spirit's eyes widened in surprise and terror. There was no telling where he would end up if he got hit with the blast. Immobilized by fear alone, no one could have predicted another's presence coming about, sparing the spirit of his demise.

"I wouldn't waste my time on him." A teenage male voice announced with a hint of amusement. The ghost hunter was so surprised, she nearly dropped her weapon. A few feet away from where she hovered, a dark haired teen in blue pajamas regarded her with clear sapphire eyes from his opened window.

Regaining her control, the Red Huntress snapped her head at the infuriating boy, and hissed. "You don't know anything about this! Mind you're own business."

The raven teen looked at her with expectancy. "You're not at all curious that I'm able to see the ghost you've been chasing?" He asked, obviously curious himself.

The ghost hunter remained unchanged, and the other wasn't sure whether the - girl? - was looking at him or not. Finally, she asked: "Doesn't this bother you, the ghosts I mean?"

The boy shrugged. "Occasionally, but I don't dwell on it. I got better things to do, you know."

The ghost hunter stared at the teen, then turned her attention to the now wailing ghost. "What should I do with it, then?" She pointed at the spirit.

"Just let him go. Trust me, he's not a threat."

Nodding her head absentmindedly, the Red Huntress crept closer to the ghost and released him from his trap. The small dead man flew a couple feet higher into the air, glaring down at the two young live people. Shortly afterward, he sped away, an "I'm the Box Ghost! Beware!" declaration following suit throughout the darkness.

After stretching and yawning which made the boy's sleep shirt rise a bit to show some skin, the dark haired youth eyed the other. Settling with gazing randomly, he questioned. "You're not originally from around here, are you?" The Huntress shook her head. "What's your name?"

The young woman was rather intrigued by this raven teen. Pressing a button out of nowhere, the hunter's face was revealed to be an attractive African-American teen girl with green eyes.

"The name's Gray. Valerie Gray." She said, inwardly wondering why she was even talking to this strange boy two stories above ground. "What's yours?"

"Danny Fenton." He smirked almost cockily.

_Kinda cute, _the Red Huntress thought with her own superior smile before a crash from inside Danny's house startling her from her mind. Danny looked back over his shoulder, a look of annoyance clearly on his face.

He turned back to Valerie, and muttered. "Well, Valerie as much as I would love to continue our conversation, I have to make sure my Dad hasn't destroyed the house." With a genuine smile this time, he said. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Ghost Hunter. Hope to see you around." The sliding of his bedroom window, and his disappearance ended their introduction.

Valerie stood in mid air, a warm chuckle escaping her throat. "You too, Danny Fenton."

.:DP:.

"I have to pick up a few things from the company."

Three heads turned their attention to the definite announcement. Jack Fenton, in all his orange clad suit glory, gave his family a not so typical serious expression.

Maddie, whom had risen and retrieved her two teens' breakfast plates from the table, directed herself to the kitchen sink. Jazz and Danny stayed put, watching their father with wariness. The man was brilliant, no one could deny that, but when it came to matters out of his control, he acted on instinct alone. It wasn't always wise of him to handle a situation with less thought and more action.

Jazz turned to her mother; the other woman currently occupying herself with washing the dishes. Internally, the redhead was contemplative; not wishing to admit it out loud, the teen was scared for her family. On her way back home from the road with her friends, Jazz has sensed dangerous presences, presences that even Danny would be terrified to face.

She looked at her brother. He had a thoughtful expression, one she could tell meant he was thinking along the same lines as she. Rising from the table, the raven faced his father. Jack had remained where he was, giving peeks to his wife for confirmation. She hadn't even said a word.

"Hey, Dad," Danny stated, gaining the attention of his father, "can I come with you?" Jack blinked a few times in confusion. "You know, since I'm going to be hunting ghost pretty soon and all."

The huge man's face beamed at his son's words. A dazed look suddenly overcame his face as he fast forward to a time where Danny would be his successor, going on assignments and helping spirits - both the good and the bad.

Wiping her damp hands with one of the kitchen's dry cloths, Maddie spun around to face the two male Fentons; she looked a bit frightened, staring into her husband's eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jack?" The chestnut haired woman said. "I don't know if I really want to expose Danny to that environment right now. And plus, we need two weeks advancement to arrange a guest authorization to the compound."

Jack answered the other medium with a bright smile. "Nothing to worry about, Mads. I told them that I might bring in guests during this week." He laughed loudly in delight. "I would have never imagined it would be my own son, but...oh well, anyway, c'mon Danny. Grab a sweater and let's head off."

The dark haired teen nodded, and followed the other male to the front of the house. Conveniently, a black hooded sweater was draped over the side of the living room's couch. Grabbing it with ease and swinging the material over his shoulders, Danny tensed as he felt cold fingers touch his forearm. His raised his head to glance back at his overprotective sister.

The two siblings looked at one another. Jack had already exited to the outside. When he called out Danny's name, both teenagers released themselves from their inner musings.

Removing her hand from her brother's skin, the older teen gave him an uneasy smile. "Be careful." She worded softly, before leaving his side to help her mother clean the kitchen.

Danny stared at the retreating back of his sister, heeding her words - her _warnings. _Whatever she was feeling, he was feeling it, too. The strange sensation of not knowing or quite understanding what was going on around him, but somehow being involved in it.

Mere seconds later, the raven teen found himself breathing in the hint of fresh air. The air itself was stale, but it wasn't cold. The weather was just right, the light winds were a natural lukewarm. He then briskly walked to the Fenton RV, and opened the car door to the passenger side.

He made his body comfortable as he sat, gradually fastening his seat belt. Jack looked at his son, happily; he was nearly bouncing in his seat with oppressed excitement.

"Ready to go?" Danny nodded his head, before looking out the window. His blue eyes became fixated on his bedroom window on the upper floor. His thoughts shifting to focus on the other night when he had met that Gray girl. She was interesting, to say the least. And Danny, frankly, was glad to have found another person outside of his family that had the ability to see ghosts.

What really fascinated him was that the girl hunted ghosts; but instead of having good intentions such as his parents did with the supernatural, Valerie acted on the defensive, wanting to eliminate them. _Something bad must have happened to her that involved a ghost._

With his right cheek resting in his palm, the blue eyed boy continued to gaze outside his window unseeingly. The peaceful spring atmosphere wasn't even enough to shake him from his reverie. The vehicle, nevertheless, rode mutely. The colors outside changing periodically to represent different uses of the nature and man made construction.

"I'm really glad you're coming with me." Jack's voice floated, interrupting his son's thoughts. Danny took a glance at the man whose eyes hadn't moved from viewing the road. "I know you and your sister aren't exactly thrilled about our occupation, but-"

"It's fine, Dad."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't say anything further. It was quiet for an exact twenty seconds, before a needed question popped into Danny's head.

"Are you and mom okay?"

Taken aback by the question, the male medium closed his eyes to rid his face of the shock, and smiled hugely for his son. "We're fine, Danny. You're mother, she's just...worried about some things, that's all."

More silence followed. The Fenton RV stopped for the moment at a traffic signal that's light was on red. Peering back to the window, the raven asked aloud what he had been thinking for years, but hadn't thought about questioning it.

"Do you and mom ever wonder...why I'm so much like you?"

The orange clad wearing man frowned at the question, unsettling scenarios appearing in his mind. He said slowly and firmly. "It's understandable that your mom and I would sometimes think about you and about where you came from." The Fenton male took a pause, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat before asking. "Do you ever wonder? Do you...want to find your biologically parents someday?"

"I guess any body in my position would," sapphire orbs narrowed in thought, needing to word his explanation carefully, "but you, Mom, and Jazz...you're my only family. You're the ones that have taken care of me, and...and..." Danny brought his head to his chest in anguish, "and I'm getting sentimental."

Jack chuckled, ruffling his son's hair in the process. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Just know that your mom and I love you, and that you're a special kid regardless."

"Still a bit on the mushy side, but...thanks for that. Thanks a lot." The dark haired youth grinned.

Jack nodded, then turned his attention back to driving. The light had switched to green, and the RV moved forward. It wasn't that much longer before the two reached a steel gate; on the other side about a half a mile away was a three story building - the green sign _GIW_ smoldered- in the front of the eerily stoned building.

Two guards dressed in blue uniforms emerged from the security quarter; one checked the driver's seat while the other went to the side of Danny. Jack flashed them with a sanction ID card. When they were cleared, the guard that had been on the passenger's side opened the gate manually from the checkpoint.

Jack gave his thanks and raced the vehicle closer to the building. The two Fentons had to stop at two other checkpoints. It was really unnerving how secured and _secretive _this organization was. _Whatever they're hiding must be important...or dangerous. _Danny quickly put that thought in the back of his mind with a shudder. This really was no time to panic.

Jack and Danny walked side by side, and entered through the automatic sliding doors of the company. The teen's eyes could have popped out of his sockets as they took in the ambiance. People - he assumed scientists and doctors - surrounded them as they scurried along to wherever they were needed to be.

The room was white, actually pretty much _everything _was white. To the left of them was a long hallway that led to different rooms for different purposes. On the right was a glass displayed booth aligned with various ghost hunting and maneuvering equipment, weapons and arsenal.

Above them, the light shone from the magnificently carved window ceiling as the walls were littered with paintings of ghosts, angels, demons, and other paranormal creatures.

Pacing to the check out counter a little ways ahead, Danny looked on in slight bemusement at the said counter was also painted in white. The woman behind it had an uncharacteristic brood brow on her face. She scowled as soon as her eyes landed on Danny. _What's this bitch's problem?_

"Fenton reporting." Jack stated lightly.

The woman snorted. "You need authorization for the kid." Danny crossed his arms at her words.

"Already took care of it."

The woman glared, but kept her mouth closed as she brought out a confirmation card for Danny. Jack grabbed the item, then led his son to the hallway. The two males stalked on the white covered linoleum floor until they reached the sixth door on the right. Jack took out his key from one of his pockets, and opened the door.

The room was plain, only a chair and a table occupied it. That is until Danny's father brought out a remote from a secret compartment in the wall. The room then transformed digitally into a colorful-like office - stationed with a computer, a wheeled chair, a desk, pictured frames, family portraits, and posters.

"It's amazing what technology can do." Jack said.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"I just need to pick up a few things, and check my messages." The older male stepped to boot up his computer. The computerized machinery flashed a few times before it was fully functionally. "On the other side of that door," he pointed with his finger to the wall on the other side, "are a couple of the gadgets I've been experimenting with. You should take a look at them."

The raven looked at his father as though he were crazy. "A door?"

Jack's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Just push on the wall, and it will become a door."

"You sure I'm allowed to be looking at your stuff? Isn't that, like, against the law or something?"

The boisterous scientist laughed. "Since when do I follow the rules?" Danny smirked at that.

Returning to his computer, Danny left the man and made a beeline to the wall. He pushed it with his right hand, and sure enough, a door took its place. At first, the cerulean eyed teen was encased in darkness. When he took a step onward, the lights above flickered on, revealing all sorts of amazing mechanisms decorated on tables along the walls.

What caught his attention, however, was a miniature version of his parents' Ghost Portal that rested on a mantel. Danny tilted his head to get a better look at it as he crept forward. To his astonishment, the closer he got, the more the metal entrapment glowed.

"Don't touch that." An unfamiliar angry male voice snapped.

Danny turned his blue eyes to a short man with graying hair and a mustache. Said man was giving the teen a fierce look, unconsciously clenching his plump fists at his sides.

"No, I was only going to taste it." The blue eyed teen said sarcastically with teenage arrogance. "Geez," he complained, rolling his eyes, "I was only looking at it. Calm the hell down."

"Watch your mouth, you little-"

"That will be quite enough now, Bertrand."

Seeming to surface from beyond the shadows - _and probably beyond the grave, _Danny thought inwardly - a tall forty something man in a black and crimson business suit made his way to the two males. He put a hand on the shorter man's arm in way of calming the other down. The silver haired, pony tailed man then focused his icy blue eyes to the teen.

Staring at almost an identical azure, the man felt a heavy pang in his chest at the sight of the boy. He felt as though he had met the teen before. Danny, on the other hand, looked at the other with curiosity and a little bit of apprehension.

"Who are you, boy?" The unidentified male asked, momentarily not even realizing he had said anything at all.

"I'm Danny." Another pang resounded inside the man...that name...true, it was almost like a silly nickname, but..._no, I can't think about that time...That time is in the past...Never again to think about. _"My dad said it was okay for me to look at his experiments."

Taking a moment, the man gathered his wits about him, and took a deeper look at the boy. Then, it hit him - why this boy looked so familiar.

"Ah, yes, your Jack's boy." Removing his hand from the one known as Bertrand's arm, the multi-billionaire brought the same hand out for Danny to shake in greeting. "My name's Vladimir Masters, but you can just call me Vlad."

Gazing at the offered hand in confusion, the raven teen slowly used his own hand to shake the other. As soon as their skin came into contact with one another, both felt an electrical jolt, one that made Danny flinch and Vlad hiss through his clenched teeth.

Bertrand watched the exchanged suspiciously. Something was different about the boy; he wasn't an idiot. He had seen how the smaller portal had reacted to Danny's natural aura. Besides all that, the kid was radiating enough power even Vlad had to have been aware.

And aware he was. When the two had released their hands from the introduction, Vlad's eyes widened in surprise - the boy was giving off supernatural energetic waves. Masters turned to his now observing assistant, and the two locked eyes thinking the same thing: _the boy can sense what we are!_

Contrary to their thoughts, Danny didn't even question the two men. Rubbing his head sheepishly instead, he gaped at Amity Park's mayor in almost embarrassment for showing off his weakness of the jolt.

"Anyway," the teen started awkwardly, "I should probably get going. I'm sure my dad's finished by now."

Before he even took a step, a harsh push stopped him in his tracks. Danny looked up to see that Vlad had an arm around his shoulders. The town's mayor gave the boy a hidden uncanny grin, which made the raven haired boy want to run away and hide in a hole.

"Not so fast, my boy. Don't you want to take a closer look at _my _portal?"

"Your portal?" Danny repeated incredulously with a frown. He was beginning to not like this man.

Vlad chuckled...creepily. "Why, yes; all make it worth your wild..._Daniel._"

* * *

This fanfiction story has been discontinued. See profile page for more details.


End file.
